(What's the Story) Morning Glory?
by GeekaZoid420
Summary: Rae's heartbroken after the Chloe/Finn kiss. Time to make Finn realise what he's missing. It's not going to be easy when you're sixteen stone and have thighs bigger than your head. Reviews loved! Title based on Oasis song.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo guys! Been in love with this show since it started! THIS COUPLING MAN. Anyway, was gonna make this a one shot- but I reckon I'm just gonna make a series! Let me know if you want me to continue first!_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter One:

"It's Not Lying- It's Selective Truth"

God, I hate him.

He sits there looking like he fucking owns the place- with those sexy jeans and his gorgeous smile- that's not even the point.

The point is, Finn kissed Chloe. Chloe kissed Finn. They kissed each other. They _kissed. _Don't know what I'm supposed to say- or do. Aside from punch him in the face, that is.

Chloe had her paws all over him- I swear, any excuse to touch him, whether it was 'accidently on purpose' spilling her water in Finns lap so she could mop it up with a napkin- or a hug that lingered too long. She was marking her territory; she'd done it too many times before for me to miss the signs now.

I sipped angrily at my beer when she leant in to playfully grab his arm. I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. Probably feeling awkward about dating my so called 'best friend'.

"Rae?"

I turned to see Archie beaming at me. After I had discovered that he was in fact a gayer- me and Archie had been closer than ever.

"Yeah?"

"Finn likes you." He whispered.

I almost choked on my pint. What?

"What?" I said aloud.

"Watch this."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, making sure it was in view of the entire gang. Namely, Finn.

"Ay, ay- what's this?" Chop chuckled.

"Well," Archie smiled, "I just wanted you all to know- that myself and Rae are… an item."

"Oh my god! Yay!" Izzy cheered. "I'm so happy for you Rae!"

I was completely and utterly stunned. Finn- what? The man that I had been fantasizing about for weeks on end, liked me? Me?! Yes- I was still on that. It's a lot for a blob like me to process.

"Wow, Rae." Chloe smiled. Bet she was happy. She had free reign of Finn now.

"Well, I never." Chop declared. "I think this calls for a celebratory drink- Finn, give us a hand will ya?"

Finn didn't move.

I finally looked at Finn, as did everyone else. He was staring straight at me. I was suddenly transported back to the cupboard- Finn was giving me the same look he had when I had told him I didn't want to be his friend.

But it was different this time. He had made his choice.

"Finn, mate?" Chop prompted.

"Er, yeah." He mumbled, shuffling out of his chair- almost as if he was being careful not to look at me again.

I looked back at Archie- who was smiling silently to himself. But not about what the others thought he was smiling about. No, he was smiling because he thought he was right.

"Archie- outside." I grabbed his arm and yanked him out the doors of the pub.

"Raemundo! Where you going? Finn just got you a drink!" Chop called, his hands cupping two glasses.

"Probably going for a cheeky snog!" Izzy giggled.

"I'll have it Finn, they may not be back for a while." Chloe said, trying to sound seductive by the sounds of it.

Izzy and Chop sniggered. Hell, I even heard Chloe laugh a bit. Finn, on the other hand- I didn't hear a peep out of.

* * *

"What are you playing at?" I shouted, when we were further enough away from the pub.

"Listen, I know you're going to think I'm mad." I inwardly chuckled. If anybody round here was mad- it'd be me. "But I think Finn really likes you."

"How is that remotely possible? I mean, look at me! He kissed Chloe last night, not me."

"So, I kissed you! We were all drunk Rae- doesn't mean to say we feel the same the morning after."

I huffed. "So, what- he _told _you this himself did he?"

"I've been his best friend since nursery. I know when he likes a girl. Which isn't that often- as it happens."

"What do you mean? He has all the girls after him!"

"Doesn't mean he likes them back Rae. These past few weeks all he's been talking about is you. You and music. Music and You. That's literally all me and Chop hear. Someone should give us a medal or something for listening to him." He smiled. "You honestly saying you don't like him as well."

It hit me then. Archie didn't know about my feelings for Finn. Nor did anyone else- with the exception of Tix and Danny.

To lie, or not to lie? That is the question.

"No, I can't say I do."

Shit. That just came out.

"Really?" he smirked.

Ugh.

"Okay! Maybe a little bit."

"Thought as much. Fortunately for you- I know how Finn operates. I'm going to help you."

Oh god, I didn't like the sound of this.

"Honestly, Archie- it's fine. I don't want to interfere with what Chloe and Finn have." I sighed, resigned.

"They don't have anything! Yet." He looked down at me and grabbed my hand. "Now, are you going to walk back in there and be my girlfriend or what?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Archie was the nicest gay best friend I'd ever had. Well- he was the _only _gay best friend I'd ever had- but still, it's the thought that counts.

"Okay. We'll see how it goes!"

"Great." He brought the hand that he had been holding, and my other hand up into his hair. "Now, for the details." Using my hands he mused his hair- as he mused mine.

"Got to make this look realistic." He said sheepishly, when I must have looked at him dumbfounded.

"I see. Hang on." I unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt and creased it up.

Archie doubled over. "Jesus, Rae- they're gonna think we've been going at it like rabbits."

"Isn't that what we want them to think?" I asked.

"Touché." He grinned. "Ready?" He held out his hand.

"Ready." I nodded.

* * *

When we got back into the pub- Izzy, Chloe and Chop were all still laughing around the table. Finn was smoking gloomily next to Chloe.

"Oh, you two took your time." Chloe chortled.

"Yeah." I said. "Lots to do, you know?" I glanced at Finn using my peripheral vision.

"I bet!" Chop bellowed.

"Rae, we were just talking about a party at Finn's tomorrow night, are you coming?"

"Am I invited?" I gazed at Finn.

"Course." He said dismissively.

"You going then Archie?"

"Any excuse to get drunk!" He answered.

"Rae? You definitely in?" Izzy asked again.

Archie gave me a sideways glance.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

_So, what do you reckon? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks!_

_-Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lovely reviews! Thank you! Thought I'd post the next one!_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Two:

"Off Chance"

Here I was, on a Friday afternoon- waiting for my boyfriend.

I say boyfriend, I mean 'boyfriend'.

Previously in my life- I have managed to nab myself a fake boyfriend in order to make the sex god known as Finn… jealous? I don't know what I'm trying to do, to be honest.

I saw Archie exiting the shop- beers in hand.

"Come on then, girlfriend. We've got a party to attend."

All I could do was smile.

* * *

You could hear the sound of music half way down the road- and suddenly my stomach started doing enormous flips, my heart rate quickening considerably.

His house was in sight, I had forgotten that it was a little bit sexy. I hadn't, however, forgotten how sexy Finn was. There were people in Finns front garden smoking and snogging each other's faces off.

"'Ello!" Chop threw open the door, "Welcome, to the party of the year!"

"Where's Finn?" Archie laughed, "This is his house."

"Oh, I think he's busy- if ya know what I mean." He exaggerated a wink.

My heart sunk.

"No, I really don't." I said.

"Oh, come on Raemundo- we can talk about this later! There's a party in there with our name on it!"

And with that he dragged us inside. We weaved in and out of crowds of people, until we got to the kitchen.

"This is where I leave ya lads!" Chop announced. "Have fun- I'm gonna go look for Izzy."

"See ya!"

"Bye." I said morosely.

"Now- for the dutch courage!" Archie turned and pulled out a bottle of Tesco value vodka.

"No. Way." I cringed.

"Yes. Way." Archie grinned evilly. "Come on- it'll give you a bit of confidence."

"What about what Chop said? That Finn was 'busy'!"

"What about it?" Archie said, "You're going to have fun tonight- with or without Finn."

"Alright, then." I said, with a ghost of a smile. "So, just out of interest- how many of these would I need to win Finn over?" I chuckled, holding up a shot glass.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." He beamed.

Two shots and a beer later- I was walking around Finns house- Archie in tow.

"That's- nice Rae" He slurred pointing to one of the paintings in the living room . Whilst I had opted for two shots, Archie had decided he wanted seven. And three quarters.

"Rae- Rae, watch your feet on the- on the window" He managed to stumble, and topple over onto the floor.

"Oh god, Archie." I picked him up and lead him over to the sofa. "Right- sit down here. I'm going to get you some water. Okay?"

"Okay." He giggled.

Everyone was in the living room or outside dancing and drinking- so the hallway leading to the kitchen was empty. That was until I got to the kitchen.

I froze.

He had her up against the kitchen counter- his hand pushing her dress up as it ran up and down her slim (not fat) thigh. He was kissing her neck, then her lips; slowly at first- and then fast, almost hungrily. God, they weren't even coming up for air.

Soft moans escaped Chloe, which appeared to urge him further.

I felt sick.

Finally, Chloe clocked on that I was standing- with my heart lying somewhere in the bin.

"Rae." She gasped.

I ran before I saw Finn turn round. I ran down the corridor and up the stairs. I ran right into Finn's bedroom.

I know, bad move if you run into the love of your life's-who you're avoiding- bedroom. But I liked it in here. It reminded me of my own.

I quietly shut the door and walked over to his record player. I found the single by The Smiths and turned it over to the B side. 'Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want' echoed faintly through the room.

I lay down on Finn's bed. Creepy- maybe. But hey, I'm mad anyway.

* * *

"Rae?"

I shot up. There- speaking to me of his own accord for three entire days was Finn. I could faintly see his face highlighted because of the street lamp light outside his window.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here?"

"The kitchen was taken."

He looked taken aback- but instead of saying anything, he walked over to his desk, and turned his fairy lights that hung over his bedstead.

He stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded tightly and observed me.

"Where's Archie?"

Oh shit. In my sudden shock- I had forgotten all about Archie.

"Speaking of- I need to go and-"

Finn stopped me in my tracks. "Rae, stop. I need to speak to ya."

"Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Why _do you wanna speak to me?"

"Coz I wanna tell you that I-"

"WHAT?" I stopped breathing- I thought I was about to die of a cardiac arrest.

He reached for my hand, and began to write out the beginning of a sentence. All I got was, was 'because I' before I yanked my hand away.

"No. You want to tell me something- you tell me. Using words. Real words coming from that." I pointed at his mouth.

"Rae." I looked utterly speechless.

"Oh, no I get it. Your mouths probably tired from trying to suck Chloe's soul out earlier."

"Why are you being like this, eh?!" He exclaimed, frustrated. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing at all."

We stood, staring at each other for what felt like an age. 'How Soon Is Now?' played in the background. The song fit the mood, I tell you.

I hate to say this- but I was slightly turned on by the anger that lingered between us. I secretly hoped he felt the same.

He inched closer to me- his dark brown eyes appearing black. They smouldered in the flickering fairy lights.

Before I knew it, he had grabbed a fist full of my hair- and pulled my face towards his. Our tongues moved in sync before he backed me up slowly toward the bed. He climbed on top of me- our hands blindly feeling each other. Our tongues danced, both fighting for dominance.

Before long he broke the kiss to pull his t-shirt ove his head with haste, not missing a beat- he leaned back down and we continued our dance.

After groaning in a way that made me tingle in far into the depths of my ladybits, he came up for air.

"Rae." He whispered.

"Finn."

"Rae."

"RAE!"

My eyes fluttered open.

Standing above me, was Finn.

"You were callin' my name Rae."

Shit.

I suddenly realised where I was. I was lying in Finns bed. No, not _on _it. _In_ it. I must have crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

Oh, fuck, shit, bollocks.

He was smiling. He was actually _smiling._

"You look so confused." He tilted his head to side.

"Erm, just a bit." I muttered groggily.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I'll go-"

"Nah, you're alright." He smiled sheepishly.

"Is the party over?" I asked.

"Well, yeah- but Chop's still going." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Um." I had no words. I was lying in Finns bed- in Finns house, and he wasn't shouting at me to leave.

Maybe, I imagined it all. Maybe he didn't snog Chloe- maybe I just invented the entire thing as some sort of warped compensation for Finn not liking me.

"Finn?"

I knew that voice.

"Thank God! I've been looking for you everywhere! What have you-" Chloe stopped in her tracks, and viewed the sight before her.

Me, in Finns bed- and Finn standing over me.

"What's going on here then?" She folded her arms.

"Nothing." We said in unison. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, are you coming? Izzy's just been sick on your carpet."

"Fuck. Alright- yeah, I'll be there in a bit." he turned back to me, "Rae- you don't have to leave, just wait until I get back please?"

I could almost hear Chloe internally screaming.

"Alright." I replied.

With that, he left the room with Chloe. I don't know what he'll want to talk to me about.

I quickly ran to the mirror – hair- messier than ever, face- looks like I've just been punched, and yep- I'm still fat. Triple points to me.

* * *

Half an hour later- Finn returned.

"Sorry, Izzy really fucking knows how to chuck up." He said amusedly.

"It's fine. So what's up?"

"Well- I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I know I've been off with ya these past few days, and it's all my shit- nothing to do with you."

My heart warmed.

"Finn." Was all I could get out- with a smile.

"So, anyway- just wanna say, you and Archie- I'm really happy for ya."

Oh, god.

"Finn, We're not-"

"Me and Chloe are seeing other."

The warm heart I had had not mere minutes ago melted and turned to ice.

"I think it'll be good, you know? You and Archie, Chop and Izzy, Me and Chloe."

Me and Chloe. Me and Chloe. Me and Chloe.

The words echoed throughout my mind.

If I could have died right then and there- trust me, I would've.

* * *

_Such a lovely response SO FAST! I had to post this!_

_-Laura _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahoy! Chapter three! Enjoy and review pleaseeee._

* * *

_(_What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Three:

"The Science of Being Rae"

So, alright.

It's been two days since Finns little 'confession'- and so far I've been fine. That may be due to the fact that I haven't seen either of them since Friday- but you know, I'm sure it's because I'm fine with it.

Perfectly fine.

We're all supposed to meet up at the park today- and yet, I cannot overcome the urge to want to gouge out my eyes with a blunt instrument.

Wonder what that means.

If this was going to be anywhere near believable- Archie and I had to play our parts correctly. Which means strictly no getting drunk and passing out on Finn's living room sofa.

I went and saw Danny today. I know, I know- _never _take advice from Danny two hats, but this is how desperate I am. This is the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen.

"Make him jealous." He said simply.

"Tried that- and look what happened."

"No, you need to do it properly! Make it dirty. And I mean tongue in cheek dirty- no beatin' round the bush."

I groaned. Lying hasn't got me very far- surely more lies wouldn't help?

I thought of Finn. I thought of his intense eyes as he blew out puffs of smoke. I thought of the tiny little freckles that populated his nose and across his cheeks that I could only see when I got up close. I thought of his slight smile every time we communicated in our own special language. I thought of him lighting up every time he saw me- every time we talked, we listened to music, we looked at each other.

"How?" I sighed.

* * *

"Guys, party round mine." I announced in the pub later that evening. Luckily Mum and Karim where off on their 'honorary honeymoon' in Wales.

"I swear, we just had a party last night." Finn piped up.

"What's up Finny boy- can't handle the heat two nights in a row?" Chop winked.

Finn made a face at Chop. "Nah, I just thought we were avin' a break for once." He muttered.

"No, way! I'm coming." Izzy clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, you would." I heard Chop mumble.

I snickered under my breath. Those two.

"Yeah- I'm sure Finn and I will make an appearance." Chloe smiled snuggling up to Finn.

I wanted to rip her head off and feed it to Mandela. Hah, what was I saying- even Mandela wouldn't want to eat her.

Finn stuck his arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer. Where. Was. Archie?

I scoured the pub for him with my eyes- and found him at the bar chatting to an attractive bloke I vaguely remember from the rave. I could tell Archie liked him.

Sorry, Archie.

I stood up with full force that almost shocked myself, waltz over to Archie- grabbed his head in my hands, and snogged him like it was the last thing I'd ever do.

When I finally pulled away- his lips were red raw, I was sure mine were too.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"You owe me for passing out last fucking night."

"Oh. Yeah." He said sheepishly, "Sorry, Rae- crappest wingman or what?"

"The worst. Party at mine tonight- need you there."

He nodded.

"Is he looking?" I whispered, as I discreetly turned my back away from the gang.

Archie was quiet for a moment. "Don't think he's been looking anywhere else to be honest." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smirked into my beer.

Bingo.

* * *

I gave myself one look over in the mirror- just to make sure I didn't look like a complete tramp, when I heard the doorbell ring.

Expecting it to be Archie- I hopped down the stairs, and threw open the door.

Instead, I was greeted by the faces of the Sex God himself, and Princess Chloe.

Fucking Marvelous.

"Hi, Rae! Sorry we're early- I told Finn that you'd probably want me to help set up and he offered to come."

Finn did nothing but stand there holding a twelve pack of beer and a carrier bag.

"Er, okay- come in then." I said, dazed as I stood aside.

For twenty minutes, we sat in the living room. A awkward silence befalling us. I wasn't quite sure what Chloe had to be awkward about- she had no idea about the Me/Finn saga.

"Do you know when the others are getting here?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"I think they said they'd be here in about half an hour." Finn replied.

Oh my fucking god. I could not stand another half an hour of this.

"I'm going to go to the toilet." Chloe declared.

"OK." We both said in unison.

We sat there, in a painstaking silence. Until the unexpected happened.

Finn stood up, and held out his hand to me.

"Let's have a drink." Pointing to the bottle of unopened vodka he had taken out of the carrier bag.

For once, I didn't argue.

* * *

I didn't remember Chloe coming back from the toilet. I didn't even remember anyone else arriving- all I can remember is spinning around in circles, and laughing hysterically. Even before I opened my eyes my head pounded like someone had just inserted Big Ben into my brain and left him there to chime all fucking night.

My eyes were stuck together tightly; I had to fight to get them open. Swirls of light bounced of the ceiling and burned my retainers.

Never let me drink again replayed repeatedly through my brain. What on earth was I thinking? Why would I do such a thing? Who in their right mind would let me-

A muffled groan resonated beside me.

My eyes darted to the side to reveal a fluffy head of hair peeping out from beneath of depth of the covers.

"Rae." The muffled groan said again and an arm flopped over my middle- pulling me closer.

I peeped under the covers to ask Archie what he was doing- and almost jumped out of my skin.

It was Finn.

He was shirtless. In my bed. _With_ me.

What?

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

What?

I tried for the life of me to remember what had happened- I couldn't have lost an _entire _night! Could I?

"Finn." I whispered, "Finn you need to get out of here before-"

"Before what?" A voice enquired. "Before his girlfriend sees?"

I peeped out from under the covers. There Chloe was, looming over us.

The term de ja vu rang a bell.

* * *

_I really didn't like this chapter! But it's just a filler really! Please excuse the shitness and review as best you can!_

_Thanks!_

_-Laura_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I have to say- all of you LOVELY AMAZING REVIEWERS OUT THERE ARE WONDERFUL! I was so pleased with the response! Chapter Four right here! Reviews still __welcome! _

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Four:

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph"

"Oh my god, Finn stop!" Chloe laughed, for the fourth fucking time in the ten minutes we had been in the pub.

"Sorry." He chuckled, and stopped nuzzling her neck.

If there's a God up there, please- I beg you, make this stop. Now.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." I announced.

"Oh, I'll come with ya." Finn added.

Fucking, great.

Funnily enough once we had reached the bar and ordered our drinks- an awkward silence fell upon us.

I recalled the previous morning's 'antics'.

* * *

"Finn." I whispered, "Finn you need to get out of here before-"

"Before what?" A voice enquired. "Before his girlfriend sees?"

I peeped out from under the covers. There Chloe was, looming over us.

We both shot up like a flash.

"Err, this ain't-" Finn stuttered.

"Chloe this isn't at all what it looks like." I finished.

Her facial expression tightened even more. "Oh, yeah? And what does it look like Finn?" Her eyes twitched like a bloody psychopath- if I wasn't in shock, I would have probably laughed.

Finn looked at me for some form of explanation. I guessed I wasn't the only one with gaps in her memory.

Chloe was still standing there, waiting. I grappled for any form of words, as Finn clearly had no explanation as to why we were in bed together.

"Oh, glad to see you two are okay!" A voice came from the doorway.

It was Archie, leaning against the doorframe- hair mused from the night previous.

"You can explain this?" Chloe exclaimed, one arm still folded- the other pointing in our direction.

Archie adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "These two were fucking out of it last night- when I found Finn he had decided to take off his top and run around Rae's garden and Rae was jumped up and down egging him on!"

I glanced amusedly at Finn. He silently snorted.

Chloe still didn't look convinced. "That why I couldn't find you all night?" She stated pointedly at Finn.

"Yeah- must be." He muttered, scratching the back of neck awkwardly.

All of a sudden, Archie laughed. "What?! You think these two- Shagged!" he laughed harder.

Alright, Arch- it ain't that funny.

"Archie! It's your girlfriend too. Why the hell are you laughing?" Chloe snapped.

"Chlo- she's fully fucking clothed." Archie heaved, in between laughs.

I looked down at my fully clothed state, as did everyone else. Oh.

Couldn't say I wasn't slightly disappointed. But, Chloe was my best friend and I had to say something.

"Me! Shag him?" I pointed at Finn and snorted. Oh god, I would. I so fucking would.

Chloe looked as if she were in shock. "Oh, right." She relaxed. "Sorry Rae. I jumped to the wrong conclusion." She pulled me up and into a hug. "You're my Bessie- I should 'ave known you'd never do that."

I smiled.

"Best. Wingman. Ever." I mouthed over Chloe's shoulder.

He gave me a wink.

"Right." She pulled back. "I'm gonna go cook some breakfast to make up for ever doubting ya." She waltzed over to the bed and kissed Finn square on the mouth. "Come down and help me." She whispered.

I suddenly wasn't feeling half as gracious as I had a second ago.

After Chloe had practically bounced out the room, Archie in tow- I turned back to Finn.

He was giving me a look.

"What?" I said.

"Nothin'" He uttered.

I walked over the window and checked outside. "I can't remember anything from last night- can you?" I said- still staring out the window.

He was silent for a moment, but then stood and retrieved his t-shirt from the floor. "Nope." He stated curtly.

I turned then. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"I told you. I'm fine." He forcefully slung his t-shirt over his head.

Clearly. And, yes- I looked at his stomach whilst the t-shirt blocked his view. Who wouldn't?

"Well, you don't seem it. Look- if this is about last night, Chloe ain't angry anymore. Like Archie said nothing happened between us-

"Honestly, Rae. Just leave it will ya?" Finn yelled aggressively.

Right, then.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine."

He sighed. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's cool- you just don't want to lose Chloe and it's getting you pissed off." I thought for a moment. "I'd feel the same about Archie, so don't even worry about it."

He gawked at me. "Right." He said- almost in disbelief.

"Right." I returned.

Silence.

"I'm gonna go down." He stated.

"Yep- cool." I returned, instantly.

"You coming?"

"In a bit, yeah." I turned to the window again and didn't turn back until I heard the door lightly close behind him.

* * *

I realised I had been silent for longer than I should have been- and Finn was now gazing at me like I just shat myself and had decided to prance around the pub.

"So… how's you and Chloe?" I asked.

"Good, yeah. She's a laugh 'n' that." He took a gulp from his pint. "What about you and Archie?"

"Great. Fine. Fantastic, in fact." I replied, a little too speedily.

"Great."

"Yup."

Silence.

Luckily we were saved by 'I wanna be Adored' playing through the jukebox.

"I adore this fucking song." I proclaimed.

Finn chortled and agreed. "It's pretty mint." He smiled before hesitantly saying, "Listen, did you wanna come over tomorrow? Only I've just bought Park life- seeing as you're always going on about that Damon bloke, and I just wondered if-"

"Rae. Toilets!" Izzy ran faster than I had ever seen her, and dragged me away into her evil clutches. Okay, so Izzy wasn't exactly the epitome of 'evil' but it still stood.

* * *

"This is so sad! Everyone in the groups going out now and I'm just stuck with Chop." She looked as if she were going to cry.

I found it hard to concentrate on Izzy's problems as I was currently tried to wrap my head around my own.

Why on earth had Finn just invited me round his house? I swear that boy had more bloody changes of heart than my Mother.

"Izzy, you say it like being stuck with Chop is a bad thing." I spoke, trying to contribute anything to help.

"Yeah, let's face it- we both know you lurveee him." Chloe teased.

"I do not! He's grotesque, and always smells of B.O." She muttered wearily.

"Yeah, okay- whatever. Listen, can you speak to Rae about this? I don't want to leave Finn out there too long- I know how he misses me when I disappear." Chloe suddenly said.

Is this girl deranged? Does she even know that her boyfriend as good as just asked me on a date to his house?

"Okay." Izzy said.

And with that, she left. Thank fuck.

"Do you think their serious?" Izzy whispered, completely unnecessarily- seeing as Chloe had already left the toilet.

I bloody hope not. "Erm, I think so." I murmured.

"Don't tell her I said this, but I think you and Finn make a much better couple." She whispered.

Where did that come from?

"What? Surprised, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am." She laughed.

I found that I was laughing too. "I never thought you were stupid."

* * *

_Gonna leave it there! Next chapter- Will Rae even GO to Finns? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! I haven't even decided yet! Haha! Please, Review to find out!_

_-Laura_


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had exams on and couldn't find the time to write!_

_Anyway, HERE IT IS! _

_p.s Thank you for your amazing reviews- I LOVE reading them._

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Five:

"Park Life"

"He did what?"

"I know."

"He invited you where?"

"I know."

"To listen to PARK LIFE?!"

"I _know_!"

Archie was currently in the process of trying to digest the following information:

A. That Finn had invited me over to his actual house.

B. That Finn had asked me to listen to a Blur album (Not even their newest one).

C. That I wasn't going.

"Rae. You're bloody going." He yelped.

"No. I'm bloody not." I muttered, cramming my mouth full of chips.

"Then what have I spent three sodding weeks doing with you?" I pressed his hands against the table as I dunked a chip in ketchup. "Rae. I did this to help you- please don't throw it back in my face" he breathed sadly.

I sighed.

He was making perfect sense. Of course, I wanted to go. I'd be madder than I already am not to. There was one thing bothering me.

Chloe.

"What _about_ Chloe?" Archie replied, when I broached the subject. "You know she doesn't like him. Not really. You know she just doesn't want to be alone."

"But she's still supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't go round best friend's boyfriend's houses- no matter how much they fuck them off." I cried.

"Oh, Rae." Archie moaned.

Laughing, I shoved a chip in front of him. "It's not like I don't want to go, Archie. But, I can't. Can I?"

"Yes! You can!"

Oh god. "Shit- I can't!"

"Rachel Earl- if you don't fucking march round to his house pronto- I'm going to personally tie you to a chair and make you watch Finn and Chloe snog." Archie declared.

"Now, there's an image I need. I just- I just need a bit of time!" I stared at the clock that hung over the deep fat fryer.

Three pm.

"Oh, Christ- time, I need fucking time!"

"Well, I'd say you've got approximately an hour to decide before Chloe goes over to fuck his brains out."

I grabbed my bag and hurried to the door, Archie no doubt beaming at me.

Smug, bastard.

* * *

Jesus Christ, OK.

I'm outside his house. Calm down, Rae. You've been outside his house before. And inside his house. And inside his bedroom. On his bed. His sheets smelling of-

Alright! That's enough of that.

I'm still currently deciding whether I'm going to even knock on the door. Am I? Shitting, fuck- I didn't think that far ahead.

The most appealing factor about entering Finn's house is, well everything- but mostly the fact that I'm almost certain Chloe won't be there. He'd hardly invite _me, _a girl over to his house when he has a girlfriend.

Unless this is strictly a friend thing. Oh god, what if I'm looking too much into this? What if he really _does _just want to listen to _Park Life _and not tell me that I'm beautiful and that he's been in love with me all along?

Yes- that last one was a bit far-fetched, I'll permit.

What am I doing? This is so wrong. I wouldn't expect it from Chloe. Maybe, I would.

_But not from me._

Turning away, I started to walk begrudgingly back down the street again.

* * *

It was eleven thirty, and I couldn't sleep.

Even fucking Mum and Karim were sleeping- for once.

I hadn't dare tell Archie that I had copped out of going today- so instead sat at home with five bars of _Wispa _to heal my pain.

Once they were gone, I was alone again.

It was pouring outside- fitting my mood perfectly. I had _Best Days _ playing in the background, hoping somehow that Damon Albarn would heal my soul.

I was just about to drift into a peaceful sleep when I heard a noise. A small banging.

I clung to my duvet. Fucking burglars. Well, that's what I thought before a heard a soft call.

"Rae." It whisper/shouted.

Holy Shit.

I threw back the covers, and creeped to the window. I had to dodge a flying rock when I flung open the window.

There, soaking wet- standing outside my front garden, was Finn.

"Finn! What the hell are ya doing 'ere?" I whispered, leaning out of the window in a panic.

"You didn't come." He stated, almost as if it was obvious as to why he was standing outside my house, in the middle of the night, in the pissing rain.

"I know. I'm really sorry- I just didn't feel right. About doing it." I stuttered.

He stood there, staring at me- the rain beating down on his leather jacket. "What, why?" he replied.

"Look- god, you can't stay out there. It's fucking pissing it down- come up 'ere'" I gestured to the drainpipe.

"You sure?" He breathed, through the rain.

"Yes! Fucking hurry up before you catch a cold or something."

He climbed expertly up the drainpipe and in through my window, stepping on my beside table to get in.

It reminded me of a dream I had had about Archie, not so long ago.

I closed my bedroom window slowly- biding my time thinking of something to say. I shuddered when I finally did turn around to look at him. He was standing there- running his fingers through his sodden hair.

Oh my.

"So erm- you came here because you wanted to talk?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sort of. I came 'ere because I wanted to know why you didn't turn up this afternoon." He spoke, glancing at me firmly.

"I never said I was coming for definite." I folded my arms.

He shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, do you wanna take those off? There soaking." I pointed at his jacket and t-shirt.

Ha-ha. I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. They really were soaking. Really, fucking soaking.

I swear I saw him blush slightly before nodding, and shrugging his jacket off and pulling his t-shirt over his head. I took the garments from him and spread them out on the radiator.

"Thanks." He muttered, holding his elbow, I think in some sort of attempt to cover himself.

He really didn't need to do that.

"It's OK." I muttered back.

We stood embarrassedly, purposefully avoiding each other's eye contact, for a few good minutes.

"So um, do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Alright." He sat at the edge of my bed.

Suddenly I remembered something. "'Ere, whilst you're here, I can show you _The Great Escape_ that's _Blurs _latest album." I hastily took it from its place on the shelf and stuck it in the CD player.

"Oh right, cool." He smiled timidly.

I sat down on the floor, completely forgetting for a moment Finn was, shirtless in my bedroom- and that my mother could walk in at any time. Damon's voice enthralled me.

I lay down on the carpet and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long it must have been, but I could feel Finn move off the bed, and come and lay down next to me.

I turned to look at him, to see that he was already looking back.

"Why didn't you come Rae?" He whispered softly.

I thought carefully about how I should answer. I couldn't give the game away. It wouldn't change anything.

"I- I don't like _Blur_." I uttered clumsily.

Oh, fucking hell-

"Now, tell me the _real _reason." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." I looked away from him and back at the ceiling.

"Rae. Why are you so afraid of being my mate?"

Because I don't wanna be you're fucking _mate._

"I'm not." I said.

"Is that right? Coz it seems like you don't wanna be around me."

"Because I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of you." Oh god, that just slipped out.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"No, Rae-" He reached over and pulled my face back to look at him. "What is it?"

"I- I can't." That snapped me back into reality.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, after I had stood back up.

"It's alright- I just, forgot to do something, that's all." I said, facing away from him.

I heard him stand up, and tread slowly towards me. When I could feel his presence behind me, I turned around.

"Is it Chloe?" He breathed.

"What's Chloe got to-"

He grasped my face hastily, and led my mouth to his.

Oh, Sweet Lord.

* * *

_:)_

_Reviews get new chapters! Thanks guys- don't forget to please leave any ideas on how I can improve or where you want the story to lead!_

_-Laura_


	6. Chapter 6

_Friggin' love you guys! LOVED THE REVIEWS! Please continue!_

_I just wanna apologise in advance for what you're about to read._

_Don't hate me- too much XD_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Six:

"Bugger and Sod"

"Rae?"

My eyes snapped open.

"Rae- what are you doing on the floor love?" My mum stood at the door- evidently confused.

"Oh- I erm," I looked furiously around the room for Finn, only to find no- one. "Nothing."

"Well, get yaself downstairs- Karim's cooking." She smiled before leaving.

What on earth. I looked down at myself- there was a blanket covering me, and a pillow propped up under my head.

I pushed myself up off the floor- catching a glimpse of my hair in the mirror; I turned away and searched around the room again for Finn, as if he would magically pop up out of no-where.

It dawned on me then.

Finn wasn't here- and he never had been.

Well, that was until I saw a piece of paper on top of the stereo messily addressed to me. Hesitantly, I opened the paper.

_I'm sorry about last night. It were out of order- me coming round like that. You feel asleep, so I stayed and listened to the rest of the tune._

_They're alright they are. Listen, please don't say anything to Archie- he's my best mate, and you're his girlfriend._

_I'm sorry._

Oh, bollocks.

He just left? I supposed it was for the best...

It still didn't do anything to stop the sinking realization that his lips never even came into an inch radius of mine.

* * *

It had been a few days since I had last seen Finn. Or- anyone for that matter.

Yes, before you saying anything- I had been avoiding them all. My feelings for Finn were stronger than ever- and let's just say my sanity couldn't take Chloe and Finn's method of torture. _Kissing._

Archie had rung me twelve times exactly- I knew it was him because I picked up the phone the first time, heard him say, "Rae!" and slammed the phone back down again.

I don't know how he puts up with me either.

After a while, he stopped calling. Thank, fuck.

I had been slumped in front of the telly for about half an hour, when the doorbell went. Oh, god I'm gonna _kill _him.

I wasn't going to answer it.

No, sir.

Instead I just continued to sit there- munching on a packet of _Walkers; Salt and Vinegar _crisps.

That was until- my mother trod downstairs.

"Rae!" she put her hands on her hips in some awful attempt to look authoritative, "My God, girl. Are you that bloody bone idle that you can't walk _five feet _ to open the door?!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No!" I whisper/cried, clinging to the arm of the sofa with dear life.

But she chose to ignore me.

Cow.

It wasn't long after I heard, "Hello there, Mrs Earl- Is Rae home?"

_Ughhhhhhhhhhh._

"Why, of course she is Archie!" she paused, "Rae! Archie's here to see you!"

I huffed as loud as I could and stomped to the door.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You haven't been answering your phone!"

"Yeah! For a reason!" I cried.

"I've been worried about ya, Rae." He folded his arms loosely over his chest.

"Yes, well you can stop worrying now- as you can see- I'm fine!" I replied, gesturing to myself.

"Come down the pub with me then." He smirked.

The only image I could envision about the pub now- was one of Chloe sucking on Finn's-

"Earth to Rae?" Archie waved his hands in front of my face. "Come on! It'll be a laugh!"

"Nah, not tonight Archie- not really feeling it." I exhaled.

"Finn and Chloe aren't gonna be there." He said.

I paused.

"What, really?"

A trip to the pub suddenly sounded promising.

"Nope. Just me and Chop tonight- apparently Izzy's mum wouldn't let her out, and Chloe had some urgent 'skin care treatment' to attend to." He said, using air quotes.

I frowned. "And Finn?"

"He said the same as you. That he wasn't really 'feeling' it." Archie shrugged. "So, come on!" he took my hand and dragged me out of the door.

"Archie, wait! No!" I yelled.

"Rae, you can't bloody hide inside forever- it's not fucking healthy!" he shouted.

"Oh- no, it's just," I looked down at my feet, "I'm not wearing any shoes."

Archie blushed. "Oh."

* * *

Once we reached the pub- I went straight to the bar, ordered a snake bite, downed it, and ordered another. What? I'm not an alcoholic- I had just missed out on a whole five day's worth of drinking due to my avoidance tactics.

Once I had finally found the table where the gang were, I blanched.

Archie had _lied _to me.

There sitting at the table- rolling a cigarette nonchantly, was Finn. Archie must have seen my expression because he came over to me suddenly and whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was going to turn up- I _swear_. He said he wasn't coming."

I believed him instantly.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered back furiously.

"All you can do- act natural." He took my hand, "They still think we're going out- so just, follow my lead."

Trailing behind Archie, he led me to the table.

"Raemundo!" Chop cried. "Where you been hidin' girl?" He smiled.

"Ah, yaknow- about!" I smiled back.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the livin' eh?" He raised his glass towards me, which I mirrored.

I gazed awkwardly towards Finn. He gave me a small nod. "Y'alright?" he muttered.

"Yeah, thanks-you?" I muttered back.

His eyes went between me and Archie for a moment, before he said- "Yeah, never better." And took a long glug of his beer.

I hadn't ever seen Finn drink that fast before.

* * *

"So, Archibald! Tell me, 'ave you 'n' young Rae done the deed yet?" Chop waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Archie looked to me for confirmation, I nodded slightly. "Yeah, erm- loads." He stumbled.

"Ooooh!" Chop shouted, slapping Finn playfully in the side. "You owe me a fiver, mate."

"What?" I asked.

"This one 'ere", his hands ruffled Finn's hair, to which he immediately swiped away, "bet me a fiver, that you two hadn't done anything."

"Oh, really?" Archie chuckled, "Well we done enough." Archie smiled. "Well, more than enough." He winked.

"Right, I'm gonna go get another," Finn slurred.

Archie put his hand on Finns. "Don't you think you've had enough, mate?"

"No." he withdrew his hand sharply, "I really don't."

With that, he got up and stumbled over to the bar.

"Right- is someone gonna tell me what's up with 'im?" Chop nodded over to where Finn was standing at the bar- his money eagerly in hand.

Both of us were silent.

"Raemundo?"

I shrugged. "I haven't got a clue, mate."

It wasn't strictly a lie- I didn't know what was wrong with Finn. I just felt bad that Chop had to be out of the loop in regards to my feelings. He had no idea.

Chop tutted. "Archie, go and sort him out mate- he's fucking fallin' over!"

We all turned towards Finn, who was towards the end of his second drink. Archie got up and patted me on the shoulder.

I turned back to Chop. "Oh! Raemundo, while I've got ya 'ere- did you hear about the secret gig?"

"The _secret _ gig? Well, I wouldn't 'ave heard about it if it was _secret _would I?" I laughed, Chop had a way of bringing my mood up.

"Oh, ha-ha. Nah, I just meant do you wanna come?"

"Who's playing?"

"Oh, some unknowns really, I 'ere that Damien bloke you're always banging on about is gonna be there."

I almost had a heart attack then and there.

"Wait- what, DAMON?"

"That's the one."

"Fucking bullshit." I heaved. "_Damon Albarn… in Lincolnshire! _You're takin' the fuckin' piss."

"I assure you, I'm not Raemundo- heard some blokes talking about it last night, it next month so-"

But Chop was interrupted by a large commotion. Trust me, if I still wasn't so shell shocked about Damon Albarn in _Lincolnshire _I think I might have screamed at the sight before me.

Archie was laying on the ground, clutching his nose- and Finn was standing above him, shaking with anger.

"You- you fucking punched me!" Archie shook.

"And I'll fucking _do it again_!" Finn snapped, leaning forward for another punch.

Wasting no time, Chop jumped over the table to stop him, and pulled him by the collar. "Finn, what the fuck do ya think you're doin' mate?!"

I couldn't hear Finn's reply- it was mumbled.

"Right, Rae take him home will ya?" he shoved Finn towards me, "I'm gonna sort Archie out." He held out his hand to Archie and led him to the toilets.

I picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I picked up his leather jacket and threw it at him. "C'mon." I said, walking to the door with a thousand eyes staring at me. Well, Finn- but it felt like they were staring at me.

It always did.

* * *

We walked in silence until we reached his door.

I turned to him. "Finn, what the _hell _was that about?"

He looked away from me stubbornly, and shrugged.

I stared at him pointedly.

He did not move.

"Fine." I angrily began to walk past him, but he caught my arm.

"You're great, yaknow." He mumbled.

I was dumbstruck. "Sorry?"

"Nothin'," I watched his jaw tighten, "I just reckon Archie should treat you better- that's all."

"Finn- what?"

"Chloe's not- she's not, yaknow?" He was staring intensely into my eyes now.

"You're drunk," I said, as I tried to avert my eyes from his gaze.

"I'm sober enough to tell you that you can do better,"

Alright, if I was confused before- I was way beyond the valley of confusion now. Archie was his best mate, he even wrote me a note _telling _me not to mention him coming over to my house last week.

Why was he suddenly saying this?

"I don't understand, you're saying this- why?" I whispered.

"I don't understand, either." he pressed his lips together, "Thanks for walking me home."

And with that he turned and trudged up the path to his house, not giving me a second glance as he shut the door.

* * *

After last night, you can imagine my confusion as to the whole 'Finn saga'. I had been sitting on my bed for all of two hours now- still mentally debating myself as to whether or not I was going to tell Finn how I feel.

No, I was gonna do it, I was gonna tell Finn once and for all. No, I really was- was I?

Yes, I was- I completely was-

The phone rang. I dived for it.

"Hello?" I breathed, as I picked up the receiver.

"RAE! It's Chloe! I need you to come over _right now._" She almost cried.

Oh, Jesus.

"Chloe, I've kinda got something I have to-"

"Rae, this is the most _important thing, _EVER. And I need you." She paused.

I didn't say anything.

"Please." She whispered.

Oh, for fuck sake.

* * *

"So, what's up?"

Chloe ran to her bedroom door- peeped her head outside, and closed it firmly.

A grin spread across her face.

"Okay- you're scaring me now," I asked, perched on the edge of her bed.

"It's now, Rae. It's gonna happen." She yelped.

"The spice girl's getting to number one? Yeah- I can see that happening." I laughed.

"No, Rae! Me! And Finn!"

My blood ran cold.

"What?" I gulped.

I desperately, desperately- didn't want it to be what I thought it was going to be.

"We're going to have sex. Tomorrow night!" She jumped up and down- expecting me to do the same.

"What's the matter?" she said, after she realized she was the only happy person in the room.

"Have you- confirmed this, with him?"

"Yes! He asked me to come over last night- look Rae, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

No. "Yes."

"Will you help me pick an outfit out then?" she squealed.

I wanted to scream, "NO!" or "FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING FINN STEALING BITCH!"

But instead I just answered politely, "Yeah, course I will."

I fucking hate myself sometimes.

* * *

_Now was that packed with enough drama for you lads!_

_Thanks SO much again for staying with this story if you've been reading this far!_

_Chapters should be posted every 6ish days!_

_Please review _

_-Laura_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long mates! _

_Without further ado- here it is!_

_Reviews loved._

_oh! and for those of you that are wondering! This story is slight AU so Tix isn't in a coma! :)_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Seven:

"Keep Me Hanging On"

"I don't know what to do, Tix."

Tix dangled her legs from the sink and moved her head in though.

"Maybe, you could- pick out some _really _ugly clothes?"

"Have you seen Chloe? Talk about fashion forward." I folded my arms. "Besides, when she says 'help me pick an outfit' what she really means is, 'come round my house so that I can gloat that I have a gorgeous boyfriend that'll shag me every night, and you don't'."

Tix muffled a giggle.

"This isn't funny!" I wailed. "She's going round at half seven."

"Oh, c'mon Rae. It's the tiniest bit funny." She smiled. "Don't worry, he'll see sense."

"I don't see how." I muttered. "If, I was a bloke- I would. Have sex with her I mean."

"Oh! Maybe you could put hair removal cream in her shampoo?" Tix jumped down from the sink and clapped her hands together.

I smirked. It was an intriguing idea; but obviously one I would never follow up on.

"Nice idea, but I couldn't."

"Alright, so what did he actually _say _to you?" she said as she moved to sit cross-legged in front of me on top of the toilet seat.

"He said, 'You're great, yaknow.' And then he said, 'I reckon Archie should treat you better.',"

Tix nodded in encouragement. "And what else?"

"He said I could 'do better', I mean- what does that even _mean_?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

Tix smiled. "It _means _he's jealous."

"No. D'ya think?"

"Of course it does! Saying you can 'do better', does Chop care about who you're with?"

I shook my head.

"Well, then!" she stood up, "Rae, I think you need to dump Archie. Metaphorically."

I rested my head against the cubicle wall and took a deep breath. "What good will that do?"

"It makes you a free agent! Besides, didn't you say that Finn punched Archie?"

I suddenly remembered the events of last night. Archie holding his bleeding nose, Finn- fuming and ready to go.

"I still don't know why he did that."

Tix leant over me and took my hand in her little ones. "Then find out."

* * *

It was seven o clock, and I was legging it (well, as much as a blob like me could manage) to Archie's. Tix had been right; I needed to find out why Finn did what he had.

I felt like a fat, female Sherlock Holmes.

When I finally did get to the door, I was surprised to be greeted by the face of Chop.

"Y'laright, Raemundo?" he said, warily.

"Chopper- what you doin' ere?"

"Had to take Archie down the hospital after last night- he's got a broken nose and everythin'." He sighed. "His Mam's away so I had to stop over."

"Oh my god. I need to see him." I said.

"Sure- he's in the sitting room." Chop stepped aside and grabbed his coat, "Glad you're ere' now- I need to get home otherwise my Mam'll go spare." He laughed.

"Bye." I said as he closed the door.

When I walked into the living room, there Archie was sitting on the sofa watching TV- feeling his nose.

"Jesus, Christ Arch," I tried to refrain from laughing as he turned around, he looked hilarious.

"Ey, this isn't funny!" he replied, despite a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, it's just a bit funny." I said, sitting down next to him.

I was quiet for a moment, and then turned myself on the sofa to face Archie.

"Archie, I need you to tell me something." I said, seriously.

He took the remote from the armrest and turned off the TV. "OK?"

"I asked Finn last night, but he was unresponsive, as usual." I sighed.

"Oh right, you're here to ask why Finn punched me?" Archie said, dangling his arm off the back of the sofa.

"Why _did_ Finn punch you?" I asked.

"It all happened so fast. I took him to the bar and held him up, and he said, 'You and Rae look happy.' And I said, 'Not as happy as she could be.' And then he gave me this look Rae, I've never seen him look that way before. Then he asked me what I meant, and all I said was, 'Finn, why don't you stop pretending as if everything's alright, and admit what we _both _know is going on here. I don't love Rae like you do- so stop being a pussy and tell her.' And then, well- you know the rest."

I stared at Archie, gobsmacked.

"You don't _love _me anymore?!" I said, teasingly, and Archie hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"_That's _what you take from that?"

"Oh god, Archie- what do I do?" I held my head in my hands. "I can't understand what he wants. I'm not even sure I know what I want."

"You want him, don't you?" Archie pulled my hands away from my face.

"Is that a _trick _question?"

"Well then, go and get him." I pointed to the door.

"You're forgetting one thing Arch. I _can't_."

"And why ever not?"

"Well, she's thin, she's tall, she's got tits to _die _for- and her names Chloe." I exclaimed.

"I thought we'd spoken about this!" he exclaimed back, "Listen did you hear _any _of what I just said? He didn't deny it Rae!"

I wasn't following.

"Deny, what?" I asked, confusedly.

"Loving you, you twat!"

Oh.

_Oh._

"All he did was punch me, because he _knew _I was right- and he couldn't take it." Archie folded his arms smugly.

"Yeah, I can see why that would be." I said.

Finn was probably embarrassed to be seen with the likes of me. Let alone, _like _me.

"Oh, no no no! Rae!" Archie cried, obviously catching on to my train of thought. "It's _nothing _like that- You know I told you that Finn has never really, you know- liked girls?"

I nodded.

"He's probably just scared, he doesn't know what to do or how to act around women. Trust me. I've seen it."

I laughed.

"C'mon- I'll make you a cuppa."

"Tea makes everything better." I said automatically.

"Oh yeah?" Archie said from the kitchen. "Who says?"

I didn't reply.

Because I saw the time, and something clicked within my brain. It was half past eight.

Like a flash, I stood up and ran to the door. "On second thought, Archie! I'll skip the tea!" I yelled, and I ran out of the door.

I was doing a lot of running today. Wonder if I've lost anything.

* * *

I ran down the street as fast as my tree trunk thighs could carry me. Wheezing and spluttering- I finally rested at the top of the hill, putting my hands on my knees and breathing deeply.

My mind suddenly flooded with images of Chloe and Finn writhing in passion, sweat stuck to their forwards.

That was enough to spur me on.

He can't, he can't, he _can't_.

I didn't stop until I reached his gate. I looked at my watch- quarter to nine. I still had time, they wouldn't have started straight away. Would they?

I walked up the garden path, and was suddenly hit with a bout of uncertainty.

Should I knock?

What if he had- what if they both had- I didn't even want to think about it.

So, instead- I clenched my fist tightly, and knocked on the door three times.

As soon as I had- I instantly regretted it. My heart was pounding in my ears. Maybe there was still time to hide in that rose bush across the road?

But it was too late. There was a blurred figure on the other side of the door- I could hear the keys turning.

Finn stood and looked at me in surprise. "Rae, I didn't expect you- what are you doin' ere?"

Oh god. What _was _I doing here?

'Tell the truth!' the good half of my brain called. Unfortunately the lying, scheming part of my brain had the upper hand tonight. I had to make up something, _fast._

"I erm- wondering if I could borrow an erm- album!" I stumbled, subtly gazing behind him for any signs of Chloe.

"An album- you what?" he replied, awkwardly.

"Great! Can I come in?" I placed my hand on the door- but Finn caught it. "What?" I replied.

"You can't." he declared.

"Why not?"

He didn't need to answer.

The answer was standing in her knickers and his 'grunge is dead.' T-shirt.

"Finn, what are you- oh, hi Rae!" she smiled; adjusting herself, "What you doin' ere?"

My heart sunk into the depths of nothingness. I stared at Finn- but he was looking at the floor.

I could feel the tears coming.

"I was just leaving." I spun around and staggered down the path.

This felt familiar. Only this time- it was much, _much _worse.

"Rae! Wait!" I heard Finn call.

But it was too late.

He _can_.

And he has.

* * *

_That was painful to write. Honestly!_

_But after reading some of your reviews I found that you agreed with me! I think it's important to keep the tension and drama going for as long as I can! I don't just want a story where they get together and that's it! We got allllll next series for that XD_

_Anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! _

_Review to let me know!_

_Much love, _

_-Laura_


	8. Chapter 8

_Shout out to chidarkcy! For all your useful and helpful PM's! All you Guest's out there! I know where you live :) krazykay23 for your lovely long analysis of every chapter, Broganmadfatdiary (I LOVE your story), bri (your second review made me laugh, 'I just can't get over this'), Lily1986, DarkPrincessFangirl, Ann, assiage, laurajayhardy (name twins!), KimVJones, LoveLinds, DanaGabrielleEspinosa, wingstobefree, christallh24, Indrea, Vicky, Cheyyeennnnee, tinychemicals, Lindsay, staticGrace, Hannah, Jamie, Bubblewrapping, StuckFish, lookingforsure, Emma, Toni Michelle, eliza, DissertationCanWait (I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, your Fic Prompts are AMAZING!) , lpgirl41, nitecrawler26, MaryBongiovi (I ship Damon/Bonnie too, ngl), Fan, Anon, JohannasaysHi, Vcarp1993, Sheila, amongtheprettythings, soaringXspirit, Amy, and Kelsey._

_PHEW! Take a breather. All you reviewers and basically ANYBODY ELSE who has taken time out of their day to read my story. I am eternally grateful!_

_OK. So enough of that- On with the show! (story)_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Eight:

"Death, Please."

Do you ever wish you could un-see something?

Do you ever wish you could crawl into a whole, fall asleep and never wake up again?

Yes, it's been one of those days.

It's been one of those _weeks_.

It had been the last week of the summer holidays, the last possible chance I had had of having any last minute requests of freedom- and here I had been sulking, for five long days. Again.

It was embarrassing actually.

This fictional 'Blur gig' was supposed to be tomorrow- and for once in my life, Damon Albarn wasn't at the forefront of my mind. My brain kept showing action replays, Chloe walking down the stairs in slow motion- all beautiful and fresh, Finn not being able to resist any longer and throwing his pants off then and there.

Yes, okay I didn't actually see the first part happen- but I most definitely did not imagine a half-naked Chloe. How could I forget?

"Oh, Rae." Kester sighed, "C'mon- what's happened this time?"

It had been a good month since I last saw Kester- and in truth, I think he's the only person I'd ever turn to. But I'd never tell him that.

I didn't speak for a moment.

"Is it something to do with this Finn character?"

I turned my head away from him, which was enough of an answer for Kester.

"What exactly has he done?" Kester leaned back, and rested his arm on his leg.

"Chloe. Literally." I folded my arms, still looking out the window as the words left my mouth.

"Bollocks." I heard him mutter under his breath. "And you didn't want that to happen?" he asked.

I snapped my head back toward him.

"Of course I didn't _want _it to happen!"

"No, no- I know that, but was it something that you would have rather happen with you?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"I want to rip my own heart of out my chest and lob it over the Great Wall of China, never to see it again." I said.

"That doesn't sound very healthy, Rae. Maybe you should see a physiatrist." He smirked faintly.

"In _no _way is this the time for jokes! I want to die and I don't know what to do about it!"

Kester leaned forward at this. "Rae, you have worked tremendously hard to get this far. You're getting better-everything you've worked for, you just want to through it away?"

"I don't know what to do!"

"What do you want?"

"I want Finn to love _me_!" I screeched, scaring myself. "Why can't we just be together?" I said, almost in a whisper.

"Ah," Kester said, leaning back once more. "And how have you been getting on with him?"

I thought back to the past six weeks, and cringed more than once.

"Not very well."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've been treating him like shit. I've been lying to him about Archie- _and _about my feelings."

Kester just smiled.

"What?"

"You've just answered your own question Rae."

'Why can't we just be together?' echoed in my mind, and I pressed my hands against my face.

"Oh, god- how do I fix this?"

"Well, what would Rae do?"

"I _don't know _Kester. Help me! Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Because right now, it just seems like you're out to have a good laugh- like everyone else."

"Rae- you know I'm here to help you, but I'm not here to tell you how to live your life. If you keep taking advice from others on how to do things in _your _life- you're never going to be able to live it the way _you _want to." He clasped his hands together. "Now. What would Rae do?"

* * *

After walking out of the hospital, I had decided to take a slight detour on my way home. Kester had been right. It turns out the only person standing in the way of me, was _me_.

I stood outside the pub. Contemplating going in- running different scenarios in my head. I walked away from the entrance, and decided to enter from round the back- sitting on a picnic bench in the beer garden.

If I went in there- there was only one thing I could do. If I left now, there was only one thing I can do.

But the time for thinking was over.

There standing, fully clothed this time- was Chloe.

"Hi." I said, automatically.

"Hello," she replied as she walked over the bench, and sat down next to me. "You've been gone again."

"I honestly thought anyone would have noticed- it's only been five days, I could have been on holiday or something!" I tried to appear as cheery as I could.

"I noticed." She turned to me and gave me a half smile.

My stomach suddenly sank, I felt horrid.

"Have you been ill again, Rae?" she asked.

"No- I've been- 'pondering', that's all."

"You like Finn." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat there, opened mouthed and wide eyed.

"Wha- I, " I spluttered.

"Oh, Rae- give me _some _credit. I may play dumb when that fit bloke from the gym talks to me- but that doesn't actually mean I _am_."

"Do you love Finn, Chloe?" I asked. The question itself burnt holes in my brain.

She paused for a moment to look up to the sky, a warm summer breeze blowing her hair. "Yes." She said after a while. "Yes, I do."

I don't know what made me say it, but I did.

"Then be with him. Finn's a crush- that's all." I patted her knee, "Hell, I even think Izzy fancies him a bit."

She smiled back at me. "Rae are you-"

"I'm positive. We're good friends, that's _all_."

And suddenly, it was like acceptance overwhelmed me. I had accepted that Finn and I were only ever going to be friends. And that I was _fine _with it. It was time to stop being selfish and starting to act like a grownup. Because this was the real world.

"Are you coming in, then?" she beamed, "Or are you just gonna sit out here 'pondering'."

I laughed with her, and followed Chloe into the pub.

* * *

"Look who's back again everyone!" Chloe cheered.

"Oh god, Rae." Archie clutched hold of me.

"Ah, Arch- can't breathe." I chuckled, airless.

I hadn't been around for days, and I think everyone silently knew why. Even _Chop_.

"What's going on Rae?" He whispered, trying to hold my hand in an attempt to keep up the façade of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"The truth is going on." I whispered, and leaned back to clutch Archie by the shoulders and stare straight into his eyes.

"Archie," I announced, "You're dumped." I said, smile plastered on my face.

It wasn't long before Archie followed suit, and we hugged each other- laughing.

The rest of the gang looked at us as if we were mad.

"What the fook?" Chop muttered to Finn.

"Right!" I said, once we had pulled away from each other, "After that tortuous parting of the ways, who's going to buy me a drink?"

Finn stood up immediately.

"Why thank you Finny- boy." I replied, and began to walk to the bar. I could see Chloe smile good naturedly from the corner of my eye.

When we got to the bar- Finn pulled out his wallet, "Err, what you 'avin?"

"Snake bite, please! I'm going to get slaughtered if it kills me." I chortled.

"Rae- I just wanna talk to you about the other-"

But I stopped him with my hand.

"It's enough, Finn." I glanced at a laughing Chloe, to which he followed my gaze. "It's enough, now."

I grabbed his drink, and walked back towards the table. "C'mon!" I said, as he stood there staring confusedly.

Because you can't always get what you want.

* * *

_For those of you who are re-reading this, I took off the 'The End' coz that was just too horrid of a trick! :3_

_I know most of you will HATE this chapter, but I have to actually say- it's been one of my favourites. Really wanted to show Rae as a wholehearted person._

'_Fake Blur Gig' next!_

_Much love, _

_-Laura_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Okay, I can safely say this is the longest chapter I've written so far!_

_I really hope you guys like this one. Coz I know I do._

_Cheeky Review? Maybe a Cheeky Favourite? :)_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Nine:

"Albarn You All"

Believe it or not, things had actually been going remarkably.

Granted, it had only been a day- but so far the number of fights me and Finn had had, was at zero.

Well, if it wasn't for the fact he kept trying to call me. My mother had picked up the phone, and called for me. Naturally- I assumed it was Archie.

"Hey, Archie."

"_Archie? No- it's, it's Finn."_

"Oh." Shit.

"Hi, Finn."

"'_Ello. Look anyway I tried to talk to you in the pub last night about Chloe and what happened, but you just walked off and I-"_

I had to get him to stop talking. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Oh, Mum! Hi! Sorry- what's that? You want me to _feed the dog_? Fine, if I must. Sorry, Finn- I've got to go."

"_Wait- wha, Rae- no,"_

Of course I didn't have a dog, but by that time I had already slammed down the phone. I didn't need any reminders of that fateful day. I was trying my best to live an unselfish, _grown-up _life from now on.

* * *

"So, you're going to a gig tonight I hear." Kester said, in his usual inquisitive tone.

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"And how are we feeling about that?"

"Kester- I think you're losing your touch, did you honestly just ask me how I'm 'feeling about that?'"

Kester sighed. "You're fucking right. Ever since the head of department has put these new fucking rules in place, my creative freedom has somewhat suffered."

I laughed. "I can see that. I'll help you out then." I stood up and fiddled with a pencil on Kester's desk. "Look, I'm scared okay? I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to do it."

"And what's that Rae?"

"This growing up thing. How am I supposed to act like a mature responsible adult when I haven't even had a man touch me as if I was a _real _girl. Not some fat lump."

Kester opened his mouth to speak.

"And don't say Archie. You know he's a gayer. That doesn't count. At least, I don't think it does?" I looked up off into space, and I heard Kester chuckle in the background.

"Rae. You're sixteen. Leave the growing up for when you actually _are _a grown up."

I puffed and slumped back into the chair. "But, how am I supposed to handle life? Like- Chloe _sleeping _with the only boy I've ever loved. Properly. Adult's know how to do it. They must do!"

Kester put his hands together, leaned forward and rested his chin on them. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Rae. Some adults _still _don't know how to handle life. You're not alone."

I smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Chloe called.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, trying my hardest _not _to glance in the mirror.

"You look brill, Rae!" Izzy jeered, sitting up from the bed as I walked through the door.

"Oh, wow Rae. You look drop dead gorgeous." Chloe joined.

We were currently in the process of getting ready for the obviously fabricated _Blur _gig- located in some warehouse just outside Lincolnshire. Chop had volunteered to drive us all, I assumed Finn was taking his motorbike as there were six of us, and five seats in the car.

I smiled slightly. "D'ya reckon I'll pull?" I giggled.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

Bless them, I knew they were lying- but it was nice to hear them say it anyway.

"You guys are bloody lucky. You've got Chop hanging off your every word- and Finn's mad for you. I'm still looking!" I sat on the bed next to Izzy.

"Why did you dump Archie again?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Let's just say- we differ in taste." That's the only way I could not lie about Archie's homosexuality without completely giving the game away.

"Wow, I have to say- he took it exceptionally well." Chloe replied, to which I nodded.

"That's Archie."

They both nodded in response. "What a load of bullshit, eh? I've said it once- and I'll say it again. Damon Albarn- would not set_ foot _in Lincolnshire."

"Who's Damon Albarn?" Izzy said, dazed.

Me and Chloe glanced at each other. "The lead singer of _Blur _Iz," Chloe answered.

"Oh." She smiled.

I looked in the mirror for the first time. The green dress clung to my stomach and little _too _closely.

"Rae. Don't worry." Chloe whispered.

So, for once in my life- I didn't.

* * *

It was twilight, when we finally did make it outside- the age of 'Red sky at night, Shepherds delight' crossed my mind more than once.

"HELLO FAIR LADIES!" Chop called from the window of the car.

Walking down the street in two inchers was hard enough, but to be greeted by blaring horns and flashing lights of Chop's car all about did me in. I lost balance, and not so gracefully- fell.

I think I must have bumped my head of the path because everything was a bit blurry for a minute or too. I heard doors slamming and running, a suddenly felt a weight being lifted under my head.

"Rae? Can you hear me?" The angel's voice asked.

I could only mumble in response.

"Oh, _fuck_. She's concussed." The angel's voice spoke again.

"No, nahhhh- I'm- not," I slurred, grabbing hold of the angels (muscular) bicep to heave myself up.

"Rae? How many fingers am I holding up?" I could just make out Archie's glasses as he held up three fingers.

"Eleven." I said, jokily still wobbling slightly.

The gang laughed. "She's fine." Archie confirmed and the gang all started to pile into the car.

It was then that I realized that I was still holding on the 'Angel's' bicep. I don't know who I was expecting to see when I turned around.

Of course it was Finn.

I just wish it wasn't.

"Thanks." I wheezed.

"Yeah, nah- y'alright." He said as I tried to remove my hand from his arm.

"I'll help ya." He responded to my confused look.

"Listen, Rae can I talk to ya now-"

But I tripped and fell, very luckily, into the car- Izzy's giggles silencing him.

Thank fuck.

Finn climbed into the car next to me, our legs pressed together firmly. He clasped his hands firmly in his lap- his white t-shirt clinging to his abdomen, jaw tightening as he looked out of the window. I don't know whether it was just me, but the car was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Luckily, Chloe was in the front and Izzy was sitting on Archie's lap (I don't think Chop minded) seeing as muggins 'ere took up so much space. Izzy was blocking Chloe's view -so she didn't have to see this. I was supposed to be acting like a responsible adult.

"Who's want's a little mood music, then?" Chop cheered, sticking a tape in the player.

I was knocked out of my skin when I head Babylon Zoo, echo throughout the car.

"Oh- Finn mate, your fooking tape's still in 'ere from yesterday!" Chop moaned.

I looked at Finn, who smirked slightly.

"I remember this from Oasis." Archie piped up. "Jesus, Rae told you right off Finn! We missed you though Rae."

I flushed somewhat, before saying, "Shut up, Arch." But smiling nonetheless.

It was then that it happened.

I could barely feel it at first, it was so subtle- almost invisible, but there it was.

Finn's finger curved and danced around on my thigh again and again until I could make out the question, 'When?'

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare straight ahead, out of the dashboard- my eyes blinded by the flashing lights of the other cars on the dual carriageway.

"Right, where the fuck is this gig then?" I said after a while to relieve the tension.

"Dodger said it'd be round 'ere somewhere." Chop replied, as we pulled off the dual carriageway onto a country road.

"Let's hope fucking Dodger's right." I heard Chloe mutter quietly.

Finally, Chop pulled up against a field. "Well, this is it." He declared.

We all looked out of the window's. It was empty. There was not one person in sight.

Finn looked at me, and I could do was shrug. "Mate, are you sure this is it?" He leaned forward into the front of the car.

"Mate. Patience, yeah." Chop replied, holding his hands up. Finn slumped back into his seat.

* * *

We did wait.

For a good forty five minutes, we waited.

"Right, fuck this- I'm going for a piss." Archie said, opening the car door to let Izzy jump off his lap first. "Yeah, I'll come too" Chloe added, as she too opened her car door.

I shuffled over so I the proximity between Finn and I was bearable. Chop leaned he head back against the back seat and let out a groan.

"Oh, it's alright Chopper." I reassured, patting the top of his hat.

"Yeah, mate." Finn joined in. "You know what these things are like- they always tell people the wrong place."

"Exactly!" I jeered. "We'll find it. Don't you worry."

Chop ran his hands over his face. "I'm gonna go check the road, see if there's any lad's I know hanging about." He said, pushing the car door open.

Finn and I were alone.

This was it, there was no escape. He was going to tell me that they're in love- and that Chloe's already picked out their wedding cake, and how he really wants me to be there to help nurse their children of some shit like that.

"No!" I said aloud.

Finn jumped slightly from his corner of the car, his hands rubbing his legs in embarrassment.

"What?" he looked outside for any sign of danger.

"Sorry." I whispered, and he visibly relaxed a little, his gaze settling on me.

It was my turn to say, "What?" and his turn to say, "Sorry."

After a beat, he said, "Are you going to let me talk to you?"

"What exactly do you mean? We're talking now."

"Come 'ere." He said, out of the blue- nodded his head in his direction.

I didn't move.

"Oh, fook sake." He muttered under his breath. "I just need to see ya. It's too dark."

I still didn't move. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it's because I couldn't. I was frozen.

I heard him sigh, but slowly he bent forward the car creaking as he did so. One arm outstretched, Finn clutched the side of my face. I could faintly see his chain dangle as he leaned. I didn't know what to do. I was a statue.

I don't think he had planned this far ahead, because he stopped. And hesistated.

"Finn?" I breathed, heart pounding.

He turned back to me, and I didn't think I could take much more. I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes tightly, my body tensing. I know he could feel it.

"Look at me," he said.

I snapped my eyes open to see him moving in slowly, his lips grazing mine. Then, without warning- he kissed me. He controlled the pace, controlled the kiss, but when he found my tongue, and our tongues met, the kiss became urgent, desperate even. Bringing another hand up to tangle into my hair he pushed at the front seat to make more room for him to climb on top of me.

It occurred to me then that not only was Finn kissing me, but Finn was kissing me in the backseat of Chop's car. I tried to stop my heart from doing little flips.

It was then, that my brain kicked in. Oi, better late than never.

I gathered all my force and shoved him off of me, to which he fell back onto the seat next to me- hair mused, lips swollen. Oh god, he looked good. So fucking good.

"What," I puffed, "are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" he replied, leaning forward once again.

"No! No." I held my hand out. I pointed at him. Oh god. He looked good. I shook my head as if to perish the thought, and returned to the matter at hand. "Chloe! You're going out with Chloe. You're cheating on Chloe! You know, remember her? My. Best. Friend."

Finn stopped running his fingers through his hair- and stared me square in the face. "What? No, I'm not!"

I halted. "What." Was all I could get out.

"I ended it last week. When you came over that day- and she was in her… you know, underwear. She said she was going upstairs to use the toilet! I didn't know what she was planning!"

"But you didn't exactly say anything to make me think otherwise!" I retorted.

He fell silent and looked slightly bashful. "I kinda, thought- well maybe, I kinda hoped that you might have been… jealous."

I laughed without humour. "Fucking brilliant." I said between laughs. "No, really fucking fantastic Finn."

"Yeah, well! What about you and Archie eh?!"

"Oh, don't."

"Do you remember what happened that night at yours?" he said quietly.

"No." I said, shocked at the sudden mood change.

"You told me you loved me." He said, looking out of the window.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe Chloe didn't tell you about us." I murmured angrily.

"One minute, rewind- I said what?!"

Finn ruffled his hair once more and exhaled loudly, turning to me.

"What do you want me to say Rae?" He held his hands up in question, and then clutched the door handle. "I think I've said it all."

I don't think he was referring to words.

"Finn." I called, clutching the door handle and opening my side to follow him.

He stopped a way away from me and relaxed his shoulders. Just as he spun around we heard voices coming from the field.

"Guys! We know where it is!" I could barely make out Izzy's voice, as they neared closer we saw Izzy holding Chop's hand, and Chloe and Archie running behind them at full speed.

"Quick, get in the car!" Chop called, "Just saw my mate on the road! He's told me it's Park Field! Not Forest Row!" He said quickly jumping in the car.

Me and Finn just stood there dumbstruck, everyone already in the car. I could see Chloe giving me a look.

Suddenly, I was fuming.

"Well, get in will ya?!" Chop yelled.

I sighed and got back in the car, making sure that I was sitting on the complete opposite side to Finn. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Right, then- Damien Alburn, 'ere we come!"

"It's Damon Albarn, Chopper." I corrected from the back.

* * *

_Just wanna say that the song Cast No Shadow - Oasis inspired me for this chapter! Go and give it a listen if you can be bothered aha!_

_Much love,_

_-Laura x_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know! I'm crap, crap, crap! I've had SO much to do these two weeks it's ridiculous! For those of you that are still reading- THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_Long awaited, but I hope worth it- here it is!_

_Erm, just to say- yeah. You guys will really despise me after this. _

_I'm sowee :'(_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Ten:

"Truth Will Out"

Well, fuck me.

I'm speechless.

Clinging to my pillow, I let out a muffled scream as my mind recalled the events of tonight. Or should I say, yesterday night.

It was six am.

* * *

I moodily sulked in the back of the car, trying desperately to radiate my anger into Chloe so that she would spontaneously combust.

I was still trying to process everything Finn had told me tonight. I was still trying to process his lips actually being on mine.

Jesus Christ, what was I sulking about again?

Chloe flicked her hair over her shoulder, and I immediately remembered.

She's a fucking dickhead.

"Rae, you alright?" Archie muttered after a while.

I replied, never taking my eyes off Chloe's back, "Fine, Arch. I'm just fine and dandy." I said, seeing Finn gaze over to me slightly.

I think he thought it best not to say anything else after that. Wise choice.

"We're here!" Chop bellowed, the car crunching against the gravel of the car park.

I got out first, and gazed around. There were few cars here.

"I don't hear anything." I said, after everyone had exited.

"Me either." Izzy added.

"Just, hang on!" Chop replied, suddenly panicked by the lack of sound.

"Oh, for fuck sake!"

I'm quite embarrassed to say, that I snapped.

"Chop, we're been driving around for _two fucking hours_ to a supposed gig, that may or may not be in this pissin' field- which it isn't. I'm fucking cold, I'm fucking tired, and I'm fucking going home."

I turned abruptly and stormed back out of the car park onto the road. I don't even know where I thought I was going.

That was until, I heard it.

The guitar, that unmistakeable guitar.

"_Confidence is a preference, for the habitual voyeur of what is know as…"_

"PARKLIFE!" I screamed, turning to the source of the noise.

Everybody else turned with me, suddenly forgetting my dramatic outburst.

"Follow that sound!" Archie declared, pointing in the direction of Damon's god like voice.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

Until I saw him.

I weaved in and out of trees, the voice gradually getting louder and louder-

"_All the people, so many people…"_

I didn't breathe for a moment when I saw the small stage centred in the middle of the clearing.

There he was.

There he actually _fucking _was.

Damon Albarn, had actually set foot in _Lincolnshire_.

Finn disappeared from my mind for those few moments I stood standing there with the others, in awe of the sight before them. People were glugging their beer and jumping like their lives depended upon it.

I was in heaven.

"I think you owe Chop an apology, Rae." A voice broke me out of my awed daze.

It was Chloe.

I stared blankly at her, my fists fighting the urge to punch her square in the jaw. But she was right.

"Chopper, I'm so sorry- I'll never doubt you again, I'll buy you a drink- I'll let you have parties round mine whenever you want, I'll-"

"Ay! Raemundo!" Chop put his hands up in signal for me to stop. "Look, no harm done eh?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Parties round yours whenever I want though?" he winked.

"Well-" I said.

"Chill mate, I were only joking'" He threw an arm round my shoulders and gestured to the crowd of people. "Now. I need a beer- or twenty." He turned to group. "I dunno about anybody else."

* * *

I don't know where everybody had come from, but there seemed to be people for every corner of the United Kingdom. The amount of people who turned up was unsettling.

In _Lincolnshire_.

Yes, I still couldn't quite get over it.

I didn't think I'd ever say this in my life but, Damon Albarn had to wait. I had bigger fish to fry.

"_You told me you loved me"_ rang around in my head, making my palms sweat.

I had to put things right. School started again next week- and I had to let everybody know the truth. It would be the only way any of us could move on.

Sifting through the crowd, I caught Izzy by the arm.

"Izzy! You seen Chloe?" I yelled over the booming sounds of _Charmless Man_.

"She's over there talking to Finn!" she pointed towards the edge of the clearing, away from everyone.

Like a flash, all reason left my head.

I stormed towards them so forcefully, I think I might have bruised the bottom of my foot.

"Oi!" I yelled. They both turned in shock.

"D'yknow what?" I said, as I finally got to them. "I really don't know why I've been afraid to tell you what I think for such a long time. You, Chloe- are a scheming, atrocious excuse for a friend. You are a bitch."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but I still didn't stop- not even when Finn protested.

"You enjoyed it didn't you? Tormenting me? Poor, ugly fat Rae. She's never going to get a boyfriend is she, well at least not looking like that." I found that I was crying too.

I turned to Finn. "Why do you think I had to get Archie to _pretend _to be my boyfriend? Because no one else would!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Why- would you do that Rae?" Finn said, gobsmacked.

"I told you at my party, Finn." I folded my arms. "Don't be dim."

At this point, there was me standing there hard faced, despite the tears trickling down my face, a sobbing Chloe- and an angry looking Finn.

"I- I have to leave." Chloe muttered through tears, she turned on her heel and ran.

I glared after her. That's it, run away.

"The truth hurts dunnit?" I said out loud.

Finn turned back from where he had be watching Chloe and faced me. "She just got a call."

"Oh yeah? I 'spose that's something else she wants to rub in my face. The fact shes got a mobile, and I aven't." I folded my arms tightly.

"Her Dad got in a car accident tonight." He said numbly.

"What, was Chloe driving?" I said bitterly.

"He's dead, Rae."

I looked straight at him, my eyes wide. All Finn did was shake his head at me, before turning away from me.

"Who are ya?" he whispered, as he walked away.

All I could do was gaze after him.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

* * *

I decided the only thing I could do now was get drunk.

Very, very drunk.

I went to lay down in the grass, behind the stage so that nobody could see me. And I couldn't see anybody.

"Ey, ey lads- hang on a minute. You alright?"

My eyes snapped open, my beer that I had been holding had spilt and seeped into the grass.

"What?" I said dazed, sitting up. "Oh, er- yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're lying in a field- presumably knocked out- and you haven't moved since we started our last set."

It occurred to me then, that there was no music playing.

"Wait- wha?" It was dark, so I squinted to see who the mystery stranger was. My head span, but I stood up as best I could- almost falling over in the process. I still couldn't see his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said, clasping my arms to keep me steady.

"Oh, I've fucked everything up!" I cried onto the stranger's t-shirt.

"I'd say I've done that from time to time. What have you done?"

I went to explain my entire life history starting from the point Finn has dropped into my life, up until the events of tonight.

"Well, if your mate Chloe is suffering- don't you reckon you should help her out?" I nodded meekly.

"And as for this Finn bloke- well he sounds all over the place, are you even sure _you're _ready for this Rae?"

I felt like I had been for ages. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Well, then! Go and sort it."

"Why are you here?" I asked out of the blue.

"I'm visiting my gran! She's lives in Grantham."

"Unlucky." I slurred.

"Why are you here? Boyfriend troubles?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're bottles broken- kind of hints to the frustration."

"I'm pretty sure I was born broken." I muttered glumly.

He chuckled. "Aren't we all." He pulled back, arms on my shoulders "Well, Rae. I'll tell you something, things always have 'an habit of sorting themselves out. You feel like you've got no one now- but trust me, the minute you turn around, you'll have friends. You will." He shook me lightly and chuckled, "Remember- if they don't like it, fuck 'em." He released my arms, and trudged back through the grass- leaving me to stand there contemplating the last ten minutes of my life.

Stranger bloke was right. I did need to sort it- starting with Chloe.

* * *

"Thanks Chop." I said through the window.

"Anytime, mate- just let me know how she is, alright?"

I nodded in answer, and turned to face Chloe's house. It was now or never.

I realised that it was about four am, and I assumed her family would be at the hospital- but there was no harm in trying.

She opened the door after a few minutes.

"Chloe-" I said, sticking my foot in the door when she tried to close it. "Chloe- I'm sorry."

"Save it, Rae."

"No, listen- I wasn't thinking, I was just so angry at you. You have to understand. But then, Finn said-"

"Finn said what?"

"You're dad, Chlo."

She stood staring at me for a while, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Please, come on- let's talk."

"About what?" she said suddenly, becoming defensive. "About how much of a bitch I am?"

I was quiet for a moment.

I knew it wasn't the time to say it- but if there's one thing I've learnt this summer- it's that lying gets you absolutely nowhere. "Chloe, why can't you understand how you make me feel all the time? Why don't you understand that I feel ugly, unimportant, even inferior in comparison to you? I didn't mean those things I said to ya- that you were a bitch, but I'm constantly in your shadow trying to fight my way out."

I reached out for her hand. "You're my best friend, you know that- I just want you understand. Because I may not be pretty, but I can tell a fucking good joke." I smiled meekly.

She stared at me blankly, a tear trickling down one eye.

And just like that, she reached out and pulled me into a firm embrace, shaking from crying.

I muttered things like, "It's gonna be alright," and, "You're okay." Because honestly? I didn't know whether she would be 'okay' for a while.

* * *

Mentally, I ticked off Chloe box on my checklist.

I contemplated not leaving her, but her mum and nan were there, I resolved to see her immediately tomorrow- right now, there was someone else I needed to fix relations with.

I don't know about anybody else, but it felt like the Me/Finn saga had been on-going for years on end.

My gut told me where to find him.

And my gut was right.

He was sitting on a bench, head leaned back, arms crossed over his chest- fag in one hand.

"Hi." I said quietly, as I sat down beside him.

He didn't open his eyes. "Hi." He replied emptily.

I didn't quite know what to say after that. I hadn't thought this far ahead.

"I love you." He said quietly.

I almost choked on air. Hearing him say it aloud like this was so different to how I had imagined this scenario when I sat alone in my bedroom.

"Look, Rae. I'm not clever, or witty like Archie. I'm not charming or sweet like Chop. To be honest with ya, I don't say much about anything," He finally opened his eyes, "but I don't say anything I don't mean."

I still had no words, which was very, very peculiar.

"I don't know when I knew Rae, but I think I felt it long before we were friends, long before- Chloe." Standing up, he threw his cigarette into a patch of grass, and began pacing lightly.

"This has got to stop. You and me. We were friends weren't we? Before all this came along and fooked us both up?" He stopped and looked at me. "We can't keep fighting, we can't keep doing this," he gestured to the both of us. "It ain't right, and it ain't fair. On either of us."

I stared down at my feet.

"Well say something, will ya?" he cried, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"You're right." I spoke, speaking finally.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're right Finn. We can't keep doing this."

"So, what are ya saying? Do you wanna be- with me?"

I sighed. "Actually, that's the opposite of what I'm saying."

The shock on his face was more than apparent. "I-"

"Finn, I like you. A lot. You're so," I waved my hand at his body, "You."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, almost in embarrassment. "But there's so many things you don't know about me. There's so many things I don't even know about myself."

He looked up towards the sky and exhaled.

I knew now that I cared about Finn, but I wasn't even mature enough to emotionally view myself in a positive way- how could I handle a relationship with the fittest bloke in Lincolnshire?

The thought of Finn seeing me naked made my stomach churn.

"If that's how you feel." He said after a while, plonking himself down on the bench once again- hands still in his pockets.

"Don't you remember what _great _friends we were, before all this?" I smiled, staring up towards the sky.

It surprised me when he chuckled in return. "Yeah. You 'ad no trouble takin' the piss back then."

"Yeah! Coz you had no trouble bein' a cock, twenty four seven!" I laughed.

Finn turned to me, his hair blowing slightly in the warm summer breeze.

"So what now?" he asked.

I held out my hand. "Now, we're friends."

He stared straight into my eyes for a long while, and I suddenly remembered the reason why Finn was the fittest boy I had ever laid eyes on. Because he wasn't just a fantasy, he was real. A hint of sadness invaded his eyes, but he pushed past it and managed a ghost of a smile.

"Friends." He confirmed, reaching out and shaking my hand.

And just like that, the Finn box was ticked.

* * *

So here I was, lying in bed- feeling pretty pleased with myself.

In one night- I had managed to fuck everything up, and sort everything out again- by myself. If that ain't being a responsible adult, well, I don't know what is.

My good mood was suddenly interrupted by the dawning threat of the beginning of College next week.

I remembered school last year, me- alone; Chloe had gone and made other friends, I had had no one. But that wasn't going to be that way this year. Because this time, I had friends.

I actually had friends.

And I, Rae Earl am pretty fuckin' happy about that.

I silently thanked the stranger in the dark; he really did know what he was talking about.

* * *

_Ahhhh! Did you like it? _

_I know what you're thinking- they still haven't got their acts together! But it's only chapter 10! _

_Still got the entire school year to go! _

_Oh and who will be the first to guess who the stranger guy is! I'll be shout to shout you out next chapter!_

_Much love,_

_-Laura _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ladies! (and gents if there are any :L) It's been MAD. I'M SO SORRY! I'm doing my A levels at the moment and have had two, two hour exams in the past two days __ jesus._

_BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME!_

_HERE!_

_Ps, in this story- Chop still goes to school :3_

_SHIT! SORRY I FORGOT! SHOUT OUT TO chidarkcy for being the first to guess correctly ;) xx_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Eleven:

"Back To School"

"Alright, Rae." I said to myself. "You can do this. This is College. It ain't like school. It's only College."

It's only hell.

The thought of starting lessons, having teachers piss and moan about unfinished homework, and not getting any freedom for the _nine weeks _until half term began, was a little more than upsetting.

Fuck me, it was horrific.

As I ate my cornflakes, my mind played different scenarios of the day ahead. Me, bursting into the classroom- all the boys who had previously mocked me for being a 'whale' would stare at me gobsmacked- realising just how fit I was, and jump my bones on the teacher's desk.

Well, that's what the day would 'ave went like- if I wasn't still fat.

"I'm going now!" I called up the stairs, hand on the door.

"Wait!"

My mother ran down the stairs, her dressing gown clung tightly around her. She ran past me and into the kitchen.

I sighed. "Mum, what are you doin'? I'm gonna be late!"

She came back smiling, and handed me a Caramac bar. "Good luck on your first day." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I sighed quietly, stuffing it in my pocket.

She then ran back upstairs- presumably to resume whatever oral foreplay she had put on hold.

I hope she washed her hands before touching that Caramac.

As I walked down the street, I thought about how utterly uncomfortable I was.

The navy blue blazer wasn't big enough, I could barely move my fucking arms. The striped blue and white tie strangled me- and as for this grey skirt-

Jesus, fucking Christ.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Down the road, there they all were- dressed in all their finery, well, school uniform- were my _friends_.

Izzy had jumped onto Chop's back and was screaming like a lunatic- a grin plastered to Chop's face as he spun her round. Archie stood with one hand in his pocket, the other gestured to the air as he spoke to Chloe and Finn. Chloe looked, well- gorgeous, as always, her hand was resting on Archie's shoulder. And Finn was lent up against someone's garden wall, both hand stuffed in his pockets- fag behind his ear.

They all had roles.

The Joker.

The Beauty.

The Brainbox.

The Cutie.

The Hunk.

I wondered what my role would be.

"Hey! Look, it's Rae!" Izzy called from Chop's back, and the group turned to face me- smiling.

"Raemundo!" Chop bellowed.

"'Ello." I greeted. "God, I can 'ear you lot half way down the street."

"Hi, Rae." Chloe smiled. I think all was forgiven. At least, I hope.

Upon seeing me, Finn turned his head and smiled- pulling the cigarette from his ear and lighting it.

"Alright?" he smirked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm smashing, thanks." He grinned, blowing out smoke everywhere, I grinned in response.

"Right, lads." Archie clapped his hands together. "We doing this?"

A silent nod fell across the group.

"If we must." Chloe sighed.

"Onwards and upwards, lads!" Chop charged off- Izzy in tow.

Everyone followed suit.

"So, you excited about school then?" Finn offered.

I gave him a look.

"What?" He laughed, taking another toke from his cigarette. "Just making conversation!"

"Yeah, I 'spose- it'll be a laugh this year."

"Plus," Archie chimed in, "We've got the freshers party this weekend!" he winked.

"Hah!" I chucked. "It's like summer never ended."

* * *

"Rachel Earl?"

Chloe, Izzy and I were currently piled in the assembly hall with the rest of the first years, getting assigned our tutor groups.

"You'll be with Mrs Watkins." A short woman with frizzy hair announced.

I jumped up from my seat and gave the girls worried glance as I made my way to the group.

"Ben Keegan?"

"Yes, miss?"

"You're over there with Mr Young." She pointed to an old looking man, in a shabby suit.

"That's the last of tutor group P-PW." The frizzy lady whispered to Mrs Watkins.

She nodded in response. "OK guys! Follow me."

As we walked down the hallway, I peeked into the various classrooms, only to see Finn- in what was presumably music. He had his guitar in hand as he stared at the teacher who was visibly talking.

He didn't see me.

That was probably best.

"File in guys. And sit anywhere!"

We walked into a bright classroom, painted in white.

I sat down in the second row of the classroom, and a small mousy Asian girl sat next to me. She reminded me of Tix.

"Right, guys. None of this 'Mrs Watkins' shit. I'm Paula- and I'll be your guide for the next two years."

I think most of us were taken aback at her use of language. School wasn't like this.

"Now, let's warm ourselves up. Turn to the person on your right- and introduce yourself." The class moaned in protest. "I know, I know, _bullshit_. But it's bullshit I have to impose. So, get on and do it!"

I turned to the girl on my left.

"Hey, I'm Rae." I said quietly, she looked like she would jump at any sudden noise.

"I'm Mina." She said, even more quietly than I had.

"So, do all of your friends go here?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't really have any." She chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry- it won't take long." I smiled, and she returned it.

"Do you have many?" She asked, a little less timidly than the last time.

I thought back to Chop, and Izzy and Finn and Chloe, and smiled. "I have enough."

We were silent for a moment. "You can sit with us at lunch, if you want- that is?"

Her eyes brightened, and she nodded. "Thank you!"

"Ha! It's fine!" I thought back to Chop. "Please don't be intimidated by the lads though. They're just- well, lads really." I laughed.

"You talk to boys?" She asked, obviously shocked.

"Are you fucking joki-"

I was interrupted by a firm, hasty knock at the door.

A man in a tweed suit popped his head round the side of the door, must be the head or something.

"Hello, Mrs Watkins. Um, Rachel Earl?" he asked in question, gazing around the classroom.

Oh, fucking hell. Do I ever get a break?

* * *

"Hello there, Rae." He said, creepily, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Um, hi?" I said, pulling the chair out.

"I'm Mr Muggeridge. And I am the Deputy Head."

I sat there. Did he want me to look impressed?

"So," He cleared his throat. "Mr Allen has written to me and informed me of your… situation."

Situation? What the fuck does he think he's banging on about?

"Who's Mr Allen?"

"You're physiatrist."

"You mean Kester?"

He looked at me in annoyance.

"Quite."

"So, your…situation."

My blank stare must have told him that I hadn't a clue where he was heading with this conversation.

"Er-" he shifted his weight uncomfortably in his seat, "It is to my knowledge, that you've been experiencing some, _health _problems- shall we say?"

It didn't take me long to catch on.

"Oh, you mean about me being in hospital. Well, I'm fine. It's all fine. Kester say's I'm getting better- so no need to worry." I pushed myself off the chair, "Are we finished? OK, bye."

"Ra-" was all he managed to get out before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

As I wandered back to lessons, I saw a boy standing in the hallway- talking to himself.

He looked like a giant, standing at least 6'3. My first thought?

Phwaor.

I recognized him from the hall, but I hadn't realised what a hunk he was- until now.

Yes, not the most dignified but, I'm a girl. I have hormones.

He was muttering, something along the lines of 'Just tell her. Go on.'

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness?" I said, walking towards him.

He jumped, and turned to face me. Fucking hell. "Yeah?" he smiled. "Who says?" he folded his arms in jest.

I hadn't seen this boy before. Fuck me, I wouldn't forget a face like that.

"My physiatrist." I smiled, faintly.

He guffawed loudly. "You're funny."

"Thanks." I replied. "Are you new?"

"Just started."

"So you're hanging around the corridor near the end of lesson?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's just- well it's like,"

"Spit it out?" I laughed.

"I – I saw this girl. She was in my tutor group, and now she's in my lesson. I just moved and I down the street from her. It's like fate or something." He waffled.

"Are you mental?" I asked,

"My name's Ben, not 'mental'- cheers." He said, scratching the side of his face.

"Well, 'not mental' lesson's gonna be over in," I looked at my watch, "now."

The bell rang, and a large commotion came from inside the classrooms.

"Shit! She can't see me!"

"_For Christ sake." _ I muttered.

I saw Archie walking down the hall from his own class. "Hey Arch."

"Rae." He smiled, leaning against the wall. "Who's this?" he said, gazing at a dazed Ben- who was currently staring at the door which held this 'mysterious' girl.

"Straight." I mumbled, when I noticed Archie giving him a once over. "This is Ben!" I said aloud.

"Pleasure." Arch replied, when Ben did not respond.

Finally the door jerked open, and Ben flinched when the girl exited.

Honestly, I should have known- I should have guessed. Every single bloke in the entire universe, would shag Chloe- I don't see why this poor defenceless new boy would be any different.

"Oh, that lesson was hell." She sighed, throwing her blazer in her bag.

"Yeah?" I smiled, gazing back over to an open mouthed Ben. "You know her?!" he mouthed.

I merely nodded in response. "Chloe!" She raised her eyebrows in response. "Have you met Ben over here?"

Turning, she looked at him. Jesus, I've seen that look before.

Here we go.

"No- I haven't." she smiled, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

I gazed at Archie incredulously, who smirked.

"Um, we've just had the same lesson." He stumbled.

"Oh, really?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

I tried to keep up with their conversation, that was until I felt a poke in my side.

"Oi, Oi." I turned to see Finn smiling cheekily at me.

"'Ello." I smiled brightly in return.

"Yous coming to lunch?" he asked, gesturing to us.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute- said I'd wait for Chop." Archie smiled.

Finn nodded, and turned towards Ben and Chloe. His eyes moved over to me, and gestured with his eyes to Ben.

"He's Chloe's new squeeze." I whispered.

Finn's eyes widened and he nodded in amusement. "Right- well I 'spose it's just you and me then!" He held out the nook of his arm, "May I?"

I slung my arm through his. "You may!" I exclaimed, laughing like I was on loon tablets.

* * *

"Fuck. They sell chips?"

Finn nodded. "Too fucking right they do."

The dinner lady piled them on top of his plate as he held his plate out.

"Hello, lads. I've come for food." Chop pushed in the queue and held his plate out, Izzy and Archie smiling behind him. The dinner lady huffed and slung some on.

"Cheers m'dears." Chop winked at her, popping a chip in his mouth. Bet she didn't think I could see her blushing. Chop induced that sort of thing in the ladies.

I was finally about to get some for myself when I saw Mina standing awkwardly at the back of the line, and remembered my earlier promise.

I pondered now, that she didn't just remind me of Tix. She reminded me, of me.

"Mina! Over 'Ere!" I called, and she moved forward timidly in the line.

When she spotted Finn, well let's just say her eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

Can't blame the girl, I've seen him.

"Finn, this is my new mate, Mina." I said.

"Alright?" He smiled, with a mouth full of chips.

"Hi." She almost sighed, and Finn smirked at her like she was mad- his eyes went back to me when he noticed she wasn't breaking eye contact.

"So, anyway!" I said awkwardly, "Chip, anyone?"

* * *

_So many things to happen? Where did Ben and Chloe get off to?_

_Is Mina going to be a minor annoyance in the Rae/Finn saga?_

_How will the Fresher's party go?_

_All that and more- next time! Again, apologies for the MAJOR MAJOR lateness, I'm a dick- I know._

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_-Laura xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh, hi dere._

_200 reviews._

_Jesus Christ, I can't thank any of you enough. NEVER did I think this story would get so many! OH GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_I know I've been away for FOREVER! But I've FINALLY finished college wooooo! No more exams! _

_Here you go! You deserve it!_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Twelve:

"Double Trouble"

It was Friday afternoon, and I was sitting in the canteen alone, pushing chips around my plate.

I know, if I'm not eating you know there's a serious problem.

I didn't really know how it had happened, but Mina had taken over my entire life. Including my friends.

I should probably explain.

Everything had been going so well up until Wednesday. Wednesday fucking wrecked it all.

It was simple. I got up, ate my breakfast, and skilfully avoided my mum's probably nude boyfriend before bolting out the front door to meet the gang faster than you can say 'Caramac.'

This carefully planned regime was interrupted Wednesday morning. I was in the middle of breakfast, in my underwear, when I heard a knock on the kitchen window. I spun round in shock only to see the top of a black head of hair.

Reaching over the sink, I opened the window.

"Hi, Rae!" Mina cried.

"Hi?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I just thought I'd come and walk you to school!" She tucked her hair behind her ear, rummaging through her bag.

"I like your undies!" She said, eyes still trained on her bag.

I looked down at myself. Oh god, not my most flattering pair.

A thought crossed my mind as I gazed around cautiously. "Mina?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said, still rummaging.

"…How do you know where I live?"

She stopped abruptly and eyed me warily. "I followed you home."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Tiny little alarm bells went off in my brain, but me being me, I turned them off.

"Why?"

"Because I realised I didn't know where you lived." She stated, turning her attention back to her bag again and smiling gleefully when she spotted what she wanted.

Pulling out the shiny wrapper, she held up a Caramac.

"Been looking for this all the way here!" She said, and bit into it, chewing happily.

"Oh! Here!" She said, pulling out another and handing it to me.

Fuck me, why is she eating Caramac's? Since when did she like Caramac's?

"Err, thanks." I smiled.

Shut up, Rae. It's a free country- anyone can eat a Caramac- the sensible part of my brain stated.

The other half of my brain was saying something else entirely.

"Alright." I said, still looking around awkwardly to see if anyone else had been viewing what had just happened.

"I'll meet you out the front." I gestured for her to move away from the window, and she started walking round to the front door.

Lord, help me now.

* * *

Walking down the road, my backpack hanging off my shoulder- I felt as if Mina was gawking at me, as if scrutinizing my every move.

Mina had been sweet. For the first two days. Now, well, she was just annoying.

I had to get away from her.

The gang were all in their usual spots. I tried with all my might not to stare at Finn smoking his morning fag.

"Well, Hello Ra-"

"Keep walking." I pushed Archie forward as he walked towards us.

"Wha-" he protested, my hands still on his back.

"Tell you later." I muttered, low enough for the stalker not to hear.

Finn and Chop stopped their male banter when they caught sight of Mina.

"Hi, Mina." Izzy smiled, and looped her arm through hers.

"Hi." She barely smiled back, gazing over at me.

I continued hurriedly walking, head down.

"Hi to you too, Rae." Finn said jokily, hand in the air in a wave.

I whipped my head round, giving him a sarcastic smile- my feet never ceasing to move.

"Oi, wait up!" he jogged next to me to catch up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm brilliant!" I lied, "I just really, really want to get to College."

"…why?"

I dare not look behind me. Instead, I decided a subject change was in order. Our pace had slowed to more of a leisurely stroll- but I was still wary enough to take bigger strides.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Where'd ya think?" He chuckled, inhaling the smoke.

"Christ." I mumbled. She certainly moved on quickly.

"Yeah."

I suddenly remembered the Caramac in my blazer pocket. I fished it out and began to unwrap it happily. After taking the first bite- I gazed up to see an amused looking Finn.

"What?" I smiled- mouth full.

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Nothin'."

As we reached the College gates, Finn grabbed my arm.

"Oi, before I forget- I'm taking bets. Fiver says she chucks him by lunch."

Laughing, I said, "Oh yeah? And why's it matter to you so much?"

"It doesn't." he replied. "I'm just fucking skint."

* * *

Finn was right, Chloe had chucked Ben well before lunch.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"We _really _need to stop meeting like this!" I said, as I walked down the corridor.

Ben was standing, head leant against his locker- obviously scolding himself over the recent demise of his and Chloe's 'relationship'.

"Hi, Rae."

"You look happy." I gestured to him.

He frowned.

"Oi," I rose my eyebrows, "I was being sarcastic."

"Right."

"What's up with you? Chloe not give you enough last night?" I joked.

"Chloe won't give me anything anymore." He turned away from me sombrely. "She dumped me last night."

"But you've only been going out for a day!"

He banged his head against his locker again. "I know."

Gazing around the corridor, I walked closely towards Ben, and leant against the locker right next to his face. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

"She does have a habit of doing that."

After a moments silence he looked up towards me hopefully.

"Can you help me get her back?"

"No." I said instantly.

"Why?" he whined in response.

"Because I'm finished scheming. Done my fair share of it all summer holiday and I'm telling you now- it's over with." I crossed my arms tightly against my chest to add a finality to the statement.

He put he head in his hands.

I inhaled. "Chloe's a good person, Ben. But sometimes, she's just not a nice one."

He moaned into his hands.

I gazed around desperately for help. Sighing, for the last time, I said, "I _suppose_ I could talk to her. But don't go expecting anything!"

Quick as a flash, he jumped up, excited.

"I _adore_ you!" He proclaimed, grasping my head and kissing me on the forehead.

"Alright, alright- keep ya wig on." I wiped my forehead with a small smile.

"Come on!" He said, holding out his arm. "_I _am buying you lunch."

Well, who am I to turn down a free lunch?

* * *

As we entered the lunch hall, my stomach sunk.

There was Mina. Sitting in _my _seat, with _my _friends.

And they were letting her.

I couldn't see Chloe, then I remembered she had football club.

As I walked over, she said something that had Chop almost fall off his chair.

"Rae!" He chortled, "Where the hell did you find this girl? She's fucking mint!" He started laughing again with Izzy and Archie.

Jesus, even Finn was laughing.

I faked a smile.

"Hah." I said- without much humour.

Ben had blended into the group supremely, considering he was head over heels for Chloe.

"What we chatting about?"

"Rae." Finn grinned.

"What about me?" I said- alarmed, sitting down.

"You in your pink undies this morning." Chop guffawed.

I flushed.

"You told them that?" I looked at Mina.

She smiled. "I didn't think you'd mind."

For some reason, I was fuming. She was trying to be funny. She was trying to be funny, by taking the piss out of me.

I suddenly stood up.

"Nah. Why would I care?" I said, humourlessly, and walked away silently.

I could hear the table fall silent, and then start up with fits of giggles.

Well, all but two.

* * *

"He's just too immature for me. I need a man." Chloe said, in the toilets as she applied some lip gloss.

I leant against the cubicle. "Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?"

"He'll get over it Rae!"

"I guess so."

"So, enough about him. What about you and Finn?" She said, putting away her lipgloss and turning around- leaning against the sink.

Oh god. "What about us?"

"Oh, don't play dim. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"I'm being deadly serious. We're just friends!"

"Yeah. That won't last long." She said, turning around, fixing a stray hair.

"And why's that?" I rolled my eyes.

She stopped in her tracks. "Are you really that blind, Rae?"

I just stared.

"Have you _seen _the way he used to look at you?"

"Yeah, _used_."

"How he _still _looks at you, ya twat."

"Bullshit."

"You're so thick for turning him down Rae. Why did you do that?"

"I realized I wasn't ready. Not really."

"Yeah, well- you better be ready, because we're back at college now- and I've seen at least ten odd girls a _day _look Finn up and down. He's gonna get snapped up like that." She clicked her fingers. "And honestly, I don't know why you're lying to yourself."

"Lying?"

"Telling yourself you don't like him as anything more than a friend! It's bullshit, Rae! And everyone knows it!"

I exhaled deeply. "Look, Chlo can we just not talk about this now?" I practically begged.

She sighed in defeat. "For now. But we will Rae. You'll have to face it sometime."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied nonchantly.

In all honesty, not that I'd ever admit it out loud- I knew she was right.

* * *

The week dragged out until Friday, and I had decided against sitting with the gang.

Yesterday had been a nightmare- all it had been was Mina making stupid jokes about anything. I think she had learnt her lesson when it had come to making jokes about me- but still, fucking hell she was annoying.

I felt like a child, sitting on my own in the canteen- whilst the others pandered to Mina.

Suddenly, I felt a chair scrape across from me.

It was Chloe.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yup."

"Why aren't you sitting with us?"

I gazed over to the gang to which I found they were all staring at me, Finn looked as if he were about to get up too- until Archie gestured for him not to.

"Just- fancied a change of scenery that's all."

I knew I was behaving like a spoilt brat. It was my fault Mina was there. It was my fault I didn't seize the opportunity with Finn, Jesus- it was probably my fault Archie was gay.

Everything was my fault.

But I couldn't stop being angry.

"Rae." Chloe rubbed my arm. "Please don't be upset."

I was silent for a moment, "I'm not upset Chlo," I said trying to sound a little more upbeat. "I'm just probably due on my period or something! It's getting me down I bet!" I smiled as best I could.

"Eurgh." She laughed.

I laughed too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the gang stop staring, and go back to their conversation.

"Cheer up, Rae. Party tomorrow! You'll still coming round mine, right?" Chloe smiled.

I nodded. "Course."

I inclined my head subtly towards a laughing Mina, hysterically throwing her head back in response to one of Chops jokes.

Chuffing Nora.

* * *

_There you are! Review and let me know where you think this is going!_

_Thanks muchly!_

_-Laura x_


	13. Chapter 13

_Think you lads will be happy!_

* * *

(What's the Story) Morning Glory?

Chapter Thirteen:

"I'm Sorry, What?"

"Oh my god, I look fat!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You want fat?" I said, pulling up my top as I stood beside her in the mirror.

"This is fat."

She tried not to look, and said nothing.

"You're welcome." I replied and pulled down my top.

"Finn wants you." She said, as I started to walk back to Chloe's bed.

"He does!" Izzy chimed in, curling her hair.

"You've said!" I replied. "And said, and said, and said…" I muttered under my breath.

"It's true though!" Chloe laughed.

Her laugh was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who's that?" I asked confusedly.

Chloe looked alarmingly guilty. "It's erm, Mina."

My eyes narrowed.

"Oh- I um, invited her, is that okay?" Izzy said, shyly.

Chloe glanced at me.

"Yeah. Fine. Why not?" I replied, flopping back onto the bed.

Chloe trotted downstairs to answer whilst I tried to keep myself from glaring at Izzy. The door opened and there Mina stood- with a 'Stone Roses' T-Shirt, jeans and converse.

I was speechless.

She couldn't just- she looks- what the _fuck _– she looks like me!

"Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully, sitting on Chloe's bed like she owned the fucking place.

"Hi!" Izzy chirped.

"Hi." I said, monotone.

"So, are we doing makeovers or not?" Chloe clapped her hands together.

"Not." I said, in the same tone.

"Oh, come on Rae- don't be a spoilsport! It'll be fun!" Izzy jeered.

"I have to agree with Rae this time, makeovers aren't really my thing."

I whipped my head to look at Mina.

What?

She was what?

Agreeing with me?

For some reason this only fuelled my already blatant anger.

"Well, maybe a makeover won't hurt." I said, stubbornly.

Mina looked at me, shocked.

"Yay!" Chloe walked over to her desk, and picked up her makeup bag.

"Oh! Before we start- I just wanted to give you guys your presents!"

That stopped Chloe in the tracks, which I was silently grateful for.

"Presents?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Mina pulled her bag onto her lap and started to fish through it.

"Here's yours Chloe." She handed her a black box. When Chloe opened it- she found a sparkling silver necklace- with a bold 'C' dangling at the end.

"Oh my god, Mina." Chloe gushed, putting it on immediately before rushing over to the mirror to give herself a once over. "I love it. Thank you so much!"

She nodded eagerly and handed Izzy two multi colored ribbons.

"I thought you could use them, you know- for your hair."

Now I knew, as did everybody else- that Izzy _adored _ribbons.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched, diving onto Mina, and almost knocking me off the bed. I stood up and folded my arms, huffing slightly.

Once Izzy had extracted herself from Mina, she walked over the mirror with Chloe- to wear her new present.

"And, you Rae." Mina said, somewhat creepily.

She was breathing rather heavily as she handed me what looked like a square.

An album!

I ripped off the paper excitedly, only to reveal-

"Spice!" she said happily.

The first Spice Girls album.

"Ahh, oh." I said clumsily- trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Do you like it?" She said excitedly.

"I love it." I lied.

Fucking hell, I've got to stop doing that.

She suddenly burst out in laughter.

"I'm only joking." She pulled out another package, softer this time.

I ripped it open, intrigued that she had gone to the effort to buy me _two _presents.

I unravelled it, to reveal a T-shirt.

With _Damon Albarn's _face on it.

I gasped.

"I didn't really know whether that was the one you'd like?" she whispered.

I was suddenly reminded of the shy girl that wouldn't say 'boo' to a goose on the first day of College.

"I love it." I smiled at her, genuinely for the first time in two weeks.

"I'm glad." She smiled, a lot brighter than she did with Chloe and Izzy.

* * *

After two hours of what I can only describe as my own personal hell, we finally made our way to the Fresher's party.

My face was now covered in foundation, mascara, eyeliner and some red lipstick Izzy had found in her bag. I felt like a Barbie doll- in actual a fact, I looked alright.

Well, as good as I could look.

As we walked down the street, Mina looped her arm round mine and smiled widely. I tried as carefully as I could to extract myself from her grasp.

Nobody knew the host- which was rather convenient, as I didn't give a toss.

As per usual, you could hear the music blasting from down the streets- and all the nosy elderly neighbours were gazing out their windows and rolling their eyes. I could almost hear them tutting.

Chloe forcefully knocked on the door, her hands laden with Tesco bags, full of alcohol.

The door swung open.

"Hello, Chloe." Ben said, grinning like a loon.

Chloe's smile disappeared from her face, as if magic.

Oh shit.

"Hi, Ben!" I cut in, stepping in front of Chloe and pushing Ben forward as Chloe trailed behind me, Mina and Izzy following suit.

"Er, hi." I waved awkwardly at the group of people in the front room all huddled around.

"Wayyy! Raemundo! You're just in time!" Chop cheered over the booming music.

"In time for what?" I slung myself on the sofa, gazing around the numerous dancing partners all over the house.

Chop merely held up an empty beer bottle.

It took me a while to catch on, but when I finally did- only one thought crossed my mind.

_Christ no._

"Ah. No way, Chop." I shouted over the music, getting up from my seat and moving over to the kitchen.

"Booo!" I heard Chop laugh behind with the group of people.

It was then that it occurred to me that I hadn't seen Finn anywhere. I scanned the room- but to no avail. I popped my head outside into the garden, but instead of finding Finn- I interrupted a rather heavy snogging match.

The couple broke apart and gazed at me as I realized who they were.

"Rae!" Chloe broke from him, straightening herself up.

"Um," Was all I could respond with.

Ben leant against the wall, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Er," I tried again, "As you were men!" I ordered, and made my exit as quickly as possible.

I tried the kitchen this time, as I usually found Finn there.

He wasn't. But Archie was.

"Arch!" I called, breaking his conversation with a bloke.

"Hiya, Rae. When did you get here?"

"A while ago, did Finn come?" I cut to the chase.

"Yeah! He was upstairs last time I saw him."

Brilliant. "Thanks, Arch." I patted him on the shoulder, "And he's a fittie." I muttered as I walked past to the door, to which he responded with a chuckle.

I saw Chloe's bag on alcohol dumped by the door, so riffled through until I found a can of beer. I debated the bottle of vodka, before picking it up and taking a prompt swig. Or two. I then retrieved another beer for the bag for Finn.

I clambered the stairs, opening my beer on the way when I heard voices from the landing.

"Yeah, Rae's great." It was Finn.

"Do you like her?" Mina responded.

What the hell was she doing?

I hid under the banister- my eyes peeping up so that I could only see their feet.

"What you on about?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Do you… like Rae?" She asked again, moving dangerously forward, I swear she could see me- I swore I saw her looking down.

_She knew I was there._

"'Course I do," he replied awkwardly. "How could I not?" He said, backing himself against the wall.

I decided that now what the time to step in. I trod up the rest of the stairs to the top of the staircase.

"Finn, I brought you a-"

Then, without word or warning- Mina lunged forward, grabbing Finn's face and pulling his lips to her own.

My beer dropped down the stairs with a great thud on every step it hit.

"…beer." I finished meekly.

"Sorry." I muttered after what felt like an age. "Everyone's playing spin the bottle downstairs."

I suddenly felt the urge to snog a random stranger right in front of Finn.

"We'll be down in a minute." Mina spoke.

Finn on the other hand, looked like he had been stunned into silence. I gazed at him- as if urging him to say something, _anything_, but he stayed quiet- and look of surprise still viewable on his face.

Treading down the stairs I conceded that I definitely needed another swig or a hundred of vodka, I grabbed the bottle and let the heat run down my throat.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened last time the gang played spin the bottle.

Jesus, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Raemundo!" Chop slurred whilst hanging off Izzy- considerably more drunk than he had been half an hour ago. "You changed your mind, I knew she I would- I told ya Izzy,"

He continued on, but I ignored him, focussing on the game with steady eyes so as not to look at the pair that were now entering the front room.

Chop spun the bottle, and it landed on me.

For _fucks _sake.

My partner was…

Archie.

Praise the lord. Praise the _fucking _lord.

Archie's kisses were not unfamiliar territory, so it was easily done in the middle of the circle- I watched out of my peripheral vision to see if Finn was looking.

He was. His tongue poked against his cheek and then he scratched his face, taking another long glug of his beer.

I knew I was being darn right selfish. And childish. I had been the one who had turned Finn down. I could have been his _girlfriend_ now. But _I _had said no.

He was free to do whatever he wanted now, absolutely free-

"Mina, kiss Finn now!"

Chop called, as the bottle landed on her.

She gave a slight gaze over to me, and looked at Finn as if asking for his permission.

To my absolute _annoyance _he granted it. Everything I had just said in my mind went out the window and I suddenly felt the urge to punch a wall and Mina and Finn's tongues urgently wrestled.

When Mina clambered on top of him however, the game took a turn.

Finn pushed her off violently, wiping his mouth.

"What are you doin'?!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was just getting into the game!" Mina laughed it off, as the rest of the circle fell quiet.

"Er… right, aha!" Chop said, to relieve the tension, "Moving on! Let's up the stakes! Next couple goes in the cupboard!"

Oh, fucking fantastic.

Images of Finn and Mina doing more than just kissing in a darkened cupboard invaded my mind.

Sometimes I despise Chop.

He spun the bottle again, obviously hoping that someone else would get picked.

The bottle landed on Mina.

Oh, _Christ Almighty_.

_Please don't be Finn, please don't be Finn, please don't be Finn._

I muttered quietly to myself.

My prayers were answered.

It wasn't Finn.

Unfortunately, my prayers had to pay one hell of a price.

"Rae! You and Mina! Go!" Everyone jeered- particularly the men, presumably at the thought of some lesbian action.

I gazed around the room and found that Ben and Chloe still hadn't ceased snogging, but had in fact moved it over to an armchair.

Rolling my eyes, I glared at Mina.

She was already up- and now holding out a hand to me.

I looked at the hand, but instead got up without the use of it.

The entire room cheered as we walked into the hall- but as I passed Finn he just looked at me worriedly.

She lead the way to the cupboard, but instead I shook my head- we need a proper place to talk.

So I walked over to the bathroom and gestured for her to go in first.

"Sit." I said.

I put my hand up to silence her as she opened her mouth to talk.

She sat on the toilet seat.

"What are you playing at?" I exclaimed, arms flailing about.

"What do you mean what am I playing at?" She asked, awestruck.

"Finn! I mean what was that all about out there? And upstairs too? I mean, what?"

I knew I was asking a stupid question. I knew exactly why she had done what she had did. I've seen Finn- it's not exactly hard to guess her motivations.

But, instead of answering in the way I expected, all she did was mumble something incoherently about jealousy.

I scrunched my face up.

"Mina, What?"

She didn't answer.

"Jealousy?"

She silently nodded her head.

"Who were you trying to make jealous? Chop? Archie?"

She shook it slowly and gazed up at me.

"No." she murmured.

"Well then who?!" I cried, my patience finally wearing thin.

"You." She whispered.

"What? Why on _earth _were you trying to make _me_-"

I stopped in my tracks.

Suddenly everything fit together. The copycatting, the present, every look Mina had ever given me flashed through my mind.

_Holy –_

_Fucking _hell.

I suppose everyone's quest for lesbian action wasn't so far off after all.

* * *

_HAH! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT EH?_

_Much love_

_-Laura x_


End file.
